All The Love That We Shared
by Carlykinz
Summary: We can fight it. We can try to run, but sometimes, certain people come into our lives, make footprints on our hearts, and we are never the same again.What If Megan didn't leave Tommy or New York for just one reason? what if she had a secret?,only to turn to the one person she didn't want to turn to. Tommy, Megan, Joan, Lacey, Maddie (my OC) &Todd are in this story! Please R
1. To Forgive and Forget

** Title:** All the Love That We Shared

**Author:** Carlykinz

** Pairing:** Megan/ Tommy

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** We can fight it. We can try to run, but sometimes, certain people come into our lives, make footprints on our hearts, and we are never the same again. What if she had a secret? What if Megan didn't leave Tommy or New York for just one reason? What if she had a secret? only to turn to the one person she didn't want to turn to.

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN:** This is my first Megan and Tommy fan fiction so please be kind. I got the idea after watching the show from season 1 -3 and the most important thing is that you will like it and I apologise for any spelling errors and incorrect grammar, which I shall sort out as soon as possible, well enjoy!

Ok, so in this story Megan and Tommy's relationship had been on and off for 6 years whilst Megan was a resident at New York General and Tommy was a rookie in the police force but, once Megan's residency was over and one of Tommy's stupid mistakes slowly ended anything they had left.

So Megan moved back to Philadelphia feeling alone and vulnerable with a secret that she could no longer keep and her only option was to go to the one person she did not want to turn to.

I will delete this story if no one likes it but I hope you will.

**I am looking for a Beta reader for this story so please PM me if anyone is interested, thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter one – To Forgive and Forget:**

Soft sun Light shone through the wooden panels of the blinds making long shadows in the room.

Megan began to stir and slowly she opened her eyes and tried to take in her surroundings in her apartment for the last time. Megan glanced at her nightstand, which contained her alarm clock, and there was a photo of Megan and Tommy smiling at the camera happy and carefree, Megan in her scrubs and Tommy in a plain t-shirt and jeans but you could see the love they shared for each other. Megan sighed as she turned to look up at the ceiling letting her mind wonder to Tommy and how he was going to react about her leaving New York for good.

Megan pictured several different scenarios imagining how Tommy would react but each time they ended up with Tommy losing it and begging her to stay. Megan pushed the thoughts out of her mind and decided to get up and start packing away her New York life into small boxes. Megan got out of bed and stripped it of all the sheets and bedding which she would wash only leaving the cold and empty bed. Megan took a shower letting the warm water wash over her as she thought about the past and how happy she was and how easily it was all taken away. Megan packed away most of her books and cd's and clothing.

Megan was in the middle of packing when she felt another wave of nausea but tried pushing it a side like she always did, the nausea washed over her stronger this time making everything in the room spin and Megan began to feel faint and rather clammy. Megan took deep breaths but the nausea was getting stronger and minutes later Megan rushed to the restroom pushing the door open as she rushed in and bent down over the toilet and emptied her stomach of the vile that it had rejected. Megan sat next to the toilet feeling rather ill but she just put it down to nerves.

Once Megan felt the nausea beginning to fade she got up flushed away the contents of her stomach that her body rejected again. Megan wiped her mouth with the soft toilet roll, made her way over to the sink, and looked in the mirror seeing herself looking so pale and fragile. Megan took one more look at her face to make sure all the sick was gone. Once she was sure she felt a bit better, she carried on packing but the longer the day went on the more ill she began to feel. Nevertheless, she needed to pack because she could not live in New York any longer now she had nothing left that was pulling her back here.

4 hours later Megan had managed to pack her 6 years of life and residency into several boxes. Megan loaded the car with the last box and locked the car and walked back up stairs to her apartment and took once last look seeing all the happy memories flash in front of her as she entered each room and each memory was with Tommy and how happy he made her but that all came to an end because of one stupid mistake. Megan wondered into the empty lounge, which contained just the basics, which were once covered with her things that were now long gone as if no one had been there at all. Megan looked round the room feeling sad because the last thing she remembered in this room was the hurt and pain in her broken heart the night Tommy told her that they should take a break and Megan remembered that night well as she looked round the room.

**FLASH BACK**

**_A few days earlier:_**

_**Megan was sitting on the sofa studying her new neurology book when she heard a knock at the door. Megan sighed shutting her book, quickly looked at the time which read 9pm. Who could be calling this time of night Megan thought to herself as she walked to the front door slowly opening the door to see Tommy standing in the hallway with tears in his eyes.**_

_**"Tommy, what's wrong?" Megan asked opening the door to him more.**_

_**"Can I come in Megan?" Megan nodded stepping as side letting Tommy in and closing the door behind her.**_

_**Tommy walked into the lounge and over to the window which looked out to the city lit up which seemed to sparkle. Megan walked into the lounge making Tommy turn round to face Megan with Tears falling silently down his cheeks.**_

_**"Tommy, what's wrong?" Megan walked over to Tommy and placed her hand on his arm.**_

_**"Megan, I think we should cool it for a while" Tommy looked at the floor rather than look at Megan.**_

_**"Are you seeing someone else?"**_

_**"No, I think we should just take a break, that's all"**_

_**"What, do you mean cool it? Are you breaking up with me Tommy?"**_

_**"Megan, I..." Tommy never got to finish his sentence.**_

_**"Just get the hell out of my apartment," Megan screamed with tears falling down her cheeks.**_

_**"Meg..."**_

_**"Just get the hell out, now"**_

_**"Megan, I'm sorry I love you with all my heart, it's not you it's me, I just need time to think things over that's all," Tommy said holding his hand over his heart. Megan shoved Tommy to the door and opened it once he was on the other side of the door Megan said the final thing to Tommy.**_

_**"the only thing left to do Tommy is for me to forgive and forget, I want to forgive you and I want to forget you" Megan slammed the door shut in Tommy's face only to never see him again since that night.**_

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Megan felt tears slip down her cheeks as she walked towards the front door taking one last backwards glance before she shut the door behind her and posted the keys under the door and walked along the hall way and down the steps and opened the front door and closed it behind her. Megan got into the car sighed and then pulled away to finally leave New York and her one true love behind for good and start her life over leaving the hurt and pain behind her or so she thought.


	2. Nothing is as perfect as it seems

**Title:** All the Love That We Shared

**Author:** Carlykinz

**Pairing:** Megan/ Tommy

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** We can fight it. We can try to run, but sometimes, certain people come into our lives, make footprints on our hearts, and we are never the same again. What if she had a secret? What if Megan did not leave Tommy or New York for just one reason? What if she had a secret? Only to turn to the one person she did not want to turn to.

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN:** This is my first Megan and Tommy fan fiction so please be kind. I got the idea after watching the show from season 1 -3 and the most important thing is that you will like it and I apologise for any spelling errors and incorrect grammar, which I shall sort out as soon as possible, well enjoy!

Ok, so in this story Megan and Tommy's relationship had been on and off for 6 years whilst Megan was a resident at New York General and Tommy was a rookie in the police force but, once Megan's residency was over and one of Tommy's stupid mistakes slowly ended anything they had left.

So Megan moved back to Philadelphia feeling alone and vulnerable with a secret that she could no longer keep and her only option was to go to the one person she did not want to turn to.

I will delete this story if no one likes it but I hope you will.

**I am looking for a Beta reader for this story so please PM me if anyone is interested, thank you.**

* * *

_**Chapter Two – Nothing is as perfect as it seems**_

The drive to Philadelphia was long and tiring to Megan it was a never-ending journey but the further she got away from New York the more it was pulling her back into Tommy's arms but she had to be strong. As soon as Megan passed the "your leaving new York" Sign it, was then that Megan began to let the tears fall freely down her cheeks as she drove on finally leaving New York knowing that there was no way she could come back to New York where she lost her heart to her greatest love. Megan carried on passing through several states but each state was a complete blur to Megan as she carelessly passed through them.

As Megan was driving into Philadelphia seeing that, welcoming sign "welcome To Philadelphia", she sighed not wanting to be back in Philly but she did not really have a choice. She wondered how her mother would react seeing her finally coming back home because the last thing she remembered was the "black out "and her mother walking from the subway all the way to her small apartment and the disagreement they had which caused them to fall out.

**Flash back:**

**_Megan was curled up on the sofa with a blanket and was in the middle of reading a book when the lights gone out and the city had lost power plunging every New Yorker into complete darkness. Megan pulled back the blanket, walked carefully into the kitchen grabbing some matches, and began to light a few candles taking her out of the pitch black. Megan grabbed one of the candles, walked to her lounge window, and looked down at the city in complete darkness when there was a knock at the door._**

**_Megan carried the candle with her as she walked to the door and opened it slowly not knowing who it was until she saw her mother's face glowing in the light from the candle. She opened the door for her mother who walked in and stood in the lounge looking round the apartment._**

**_"I love what you have done to the place, Megan," Joan said as she looked round the lounge._**

**_"Thank you mother, how did you get here?"_**

**_"I took the subway and walked the 3 blocks to get here"_**

**_"You took public transport for me?"_**

**_"Yeah, well I wanted to see how my only daughter is getting on"_**

**_"Oh, I know what's going on, someone told you about me and Tommy dating didn't they"_**

**_"Yes they did as a matter of fact and I am shocked at you Megan dating one of your former patients, you of all people should know that it is wrong to start any relationship between a patient and doctor. That's the first thing they tell you not to do in Medical school Megan" Joan could feel herself getting hot and flustered._**

**_"Oh Mom, how dare you lecture me about who I date, yes I know when I was back in high school you chose who I dated and who I couldn't date but not anymore. I love him mom and he loves me"_**

**_"Don't be so stupid Megan, it's just young love and that's all and it won't last, I don't want you seeing him anymore and that's final," Joan demanded._**

**_"I'm sorry mom but I am not just going to stop Loving Tommy and it is not just young love your wrong. I think its better that you go and thanks for stopping by mom," Megan said sarcastically to Joan who out her hand on her hip and shook her head._**

**_"He is just using you Megan, wake up and when he's had enough of you I won't be there to put you back together again. Really think about it Megan and once you have made the right choice I will be at home waiting" Joan turned round and walked to the door taking one last look at Megan who clearly had tears in her eyes but Joan just walked away and shut the door turning her back on Megan._**

**_That dark and cold night Megan cried herself to sleep knowing that her mother was probably right but she did really love Tommy and hoped that he loved her back as much as she loved him._**

**End of Flash back**

Without realising Megan had arrived in Philadelphia, when she pulled up outside her childhood home where she once felt happy and safe but the only thing she felt now looking at that building as an adult was sadness and a loss of childhood and of course the loss of her father but, she needed some where to live whilst she started working as qualified Neurosurgeon at north-east General until she could afford her own place and start living her life.

Megan got out of the car and looked up at the large white house with a large drive way and perfectly cut lawn and the freshly painted white picket fence but nothing was quite as perfect as it seemed on this perfectly groomed cul-de-sac. Megan walked up to the pathway and headed to the front door. Megan took a deep breath and knocked on the door.


	3. The Call

**Title:** All the Love That We Shared

**Author:** Carlykinz

**Pairing:** Megan/ Tommy

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** We can fight it. We can try to run, but sometimes, certain people come into our lives, make footprints on our hearts, and we are never the same again. What if she had a secret? What if Megan did not leave Tommy? or New York for just one reason? What if she had a secret? Only to turn to the one person she did not want to turn to.

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN:** This is my first Megan and Tommy fan fiction so please be kind. I got the idea after watching the show from season 1 -3 and the most important thing is that you will like it and I apologise for any spelling errors and incorrect grammar, which I shall sort out as soon as possible, well enjoy!

Ok, so in this story Megan and Tommy's relationship had been on and off for 6 years whilst Megan was a resident at New York General and Tommy was a rookie in the police force but, once Megan's residency was over and one of Tommy's stupid mistakes slowly ended anything they had left.

So Megan moved back to Philadelphia feeling alone and vulnerable with a secret that she could no longer keep and her only option was to go to the one person she did not want to turn to.

I will delete this story if no one likes it but I hope you will.

**I am looking for a Beta reader for this story so please PM me if you are interested, thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Call**

Megan waited patiently for her mother to open the door and a few minutes later Joan Hunt opened her front door to see Megan standing on the doorstep and she clearly had been crying.

"What, do you want Megan?"

"Nice to see you to mom, I've left New York for good and I have left Tommy behind and well I need somewhere to stay until I get myself back on my feet" Megan glanced at her mother who nodded and opened the door unwillingly for Megan to step in side.

Nothing had changed since Megan last saw the house which pleased her as she wasn't one for change and to be honest she rather have no change at all but at the moment she was coping with a lot of change and to Megan changed wasn't good.

"Your room is just as she you left it Megan," Joan said making Megan jump slightly; Megan placed her hand over her chest feeling her heartbeat rise slightly due to the surprise.

"Ok" Megan nodded her head slightly.

"Well don't just stand there all day, let's get you back home and settled in" Joan said placing her hand on Megan's arm.

Joan and Megan went outside to Megan's parked car, started unloading her boxes, and carried them into the house and into her old bedroom, which was just how she remembered it.

Megan put the box down on the floor, sat down on her old double bed, and sighed as she looked round the room. Joan watched as Megan sat there in silence looking round her old room. Joan cleared her throat bringing Megan back to reality.

"Its good having you home Megan," Joan said smiling at her daughter and Megan nodded.

"Yeah" was all Megan could manage to say because she was not as happy to be home like Joan was having her home but it was somewhere to live until she could afford her own place.

"I better get going to work, but how about we have a mother and daughter night tonight?" Joan asked hoping Megan would say yes.

"Ok" Megan hated feeling like this, as if she was a small child again when she was a grown woman free to make her own choices and her mother clearly had that control on her once again as soon as she had stepped through the door.

Joan left Megan alone and headed to work feeling happy that she had her Megan home again and wanted to really make ago of things and get back their mother and daughter blond they used to share before her husband passed away.

Megan heard the door shut knowing that her mother was finally leaving her alone. Megan lay back on the bed and looked at the ceiling thinking about Tommy and how much she had missed him already but she would have to get used to that emptiness in her life now that Tommy was in her past and miles back in New York.

Megan began to unpack her things placing her clothes in the chest of draws and hanging things in her wardrobe. Megan reached into one of the boxes and pulled out a book. She carefully rubbed her hand over the top of the book smiling as she thought back to her residency and how much she loved it there but her mind soon wondered back to Tommy. What was Tommy doing right now? Would he come round her apartment only to be informed by the property owner that she had moved on and had not left a forwarding address? Megan carried on placing each book carefully on to the shelf when her cell buzzed.

Megan grabbed her cell out of her bag only to see Tommy's caller Id but she needed to hear his voice the one last time to move on with her life.

"Megan, I've be trying to call you the last couple of days but your home phone is no longer connected and well I was worried about you"

"I'm fine Tommy; I just needed to hear your voice for one last time"

"What do you mean for one last time Megan, what's going on?"

"We are over Tommy, you said so yourself the other day and well I have moved on but just needed to say goodbye"

"Stop talking rubbish, I'm coming over to yours right now to sort this out"

"You can't I'm not in New York Tommy. I'm back home in Philly, I loved you Tommy and you crushed my heart"

"Megs I 'm sorry I was a complete Idiot, please come back I need you, are you in Philly for a break and coming back to New York?"

"Don't be stupid Tommy, I'm back in Philly for good and I am never coming back to New York I'm sorry"

"Megan Please don't do this, I love you" Megan could hear Tommy sobbing down the other end of the line.

"I always know I never wanted this , I never thought it could happen, you acted like you wanted this but, then you lead me on and all the broken promises I won't miss I'm finished" tears began to slip silently down her cheeks as she heard Tommy's heartbroken plea for her to come back.

"I never meant to lead you and I thought you wanted this too, I am begging you Megan please don't do this"

"I' m sorry Tommy, don't ever call me again, I have forgiven you but I want to forget you and your just pulling me back when all I want is to move on. goodbye Tommy I love you and always will"

Megan ended the call and threw her cell phone hard when it landed on to the bed continued to vibrate with Tommy's caller Id on the screen but Megan just curled up on the bed in the foetal position and cry her heart out over the love she just lost.

Megan must have drifted off to sleep because when she opened her eyes Joan was laying on the bed softly rubbing her hand over Megan's tear-stained face removing any loose strands of hair from her face.

"Mom?" Megan asked with sleep still clearly audible in voice.

"Shhh... It's alright darling," Joan said bending down, placing a soft kiss to Megan's temple.


	4. First day

**Title:** All the Love That We Shared

**Author:** Carlykinz

**Pairing:** Megan/ Tommy

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** We can fight it. We can try to run, but sometimes, certain people come into our lives, make footprints on our hearts, and we are never the same again. What if she had a secret? What if Megan did not leave Tommy or New York for just one reason? What if she had a secret? Only to turn to the one person she did not want to turn to.

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN:** This is my first Megan and Tommy fan fiction so please be kind. I got the idea after watching the show from season 1 -3 and the most important thing is that you will like it and I apologise for any spelling errors and incorrect grammar, which I shall sort out as soon as possible, well enjoy!

Ok, so in this story Megan and Tommy's relationship had been on and off for 6 years whilst Megan was a resident at New York General and Tommy was a rookie in the police force but, once Megan's residency was over and one of Tommy's stupid mistakes slowly ended anything they had left.

So Megan moved back to Philadelphia feeling alone and vulnerable with a secret that she could no longer keep and her only option was to go to the one person she did not want to turn to.

I will delete this story if no one likes it but I hope you will.

**I am looking for a Beta reader for this story so please PM me if you are interested, thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – First day**

Since the day that Joan comforted Megan, all Megan had done was tried to avoid her mother or said as little to her as possible. but Joan wasn't not having any of it and when she saw Megan she would always try to make conversation but Megan would walk away and stormed off to her room or just out of the house knowing that if she stayed talking to Joan. They would end up talking about the one thing Megan was trying so hard to avoid.

Since that Megan ended it with Tommy, he had kept calling her every day trying to get Megan back. Every time Megan would see Tommy's name on the caller Id she would just ignore the call. Several times when Megan was in the shower her phone would ring and Joan would see Tommy is number on the screen but just ignore the call and never told Megan that Tommy had called that day.

Today on this cold, miserable and rainy day was Megan's first day as a Neurosurgeon and to be honest she was actually looking for to it knowing that it would get her away from her broken life and help others who clearly needed her. Megan woke up and looked outside to see the rain drizzling down the windowpane but nothing was going to ruin her first day at her dream job. Megan got out of bed stretched and yawn glancing at clock, which read 6:30am. Megan got up and walked down the hall and down the stairs and into the kitchen, poured herself a large black coffee only to turn her nose up at smell because it was making her feel sick which wasn't like her at all because she usually lived on coffee throughout the day but today she felt rather sick. Megan out the coffee back and grabbed a piece of fruit only to take a small bite when she felt the nausea rising in her body, which made her feel dizzy and rather sick. Megan clasped on to the side to keep her balance and closed her eyes taking deep breaths. Once she was sure, the nausea had gone she took another bite of fruit only to feel the nausea come flooding back but this time she could not hold out any longer.

Megan rushed upstairs with her hand over her mouth passing her mother on the stairs who frowned at Megan who shoved her way passed and rushed into the restroom. Joan stood on the stairs only to hear Megan being violently sick in the restroom. Joan shuddered and then carried on down the stairs and went into the kitchen.

Megan sat on the floor next to the toilet and leant against the tub feeling clammy and rather dizzy and light-headed. She shut her eyes and kept doing her deep breaths which seemed to help a little but once again she felt the nausea wave coming back and within minutes she was back puking but there was nothing left for her to bring up other than stomach acid which burned her throat and made her gag even more.

"Oh please let it stop" Megan said pleading.

10 minutes later Megan left the restroom, walked down stairs and back into the kitchen looking pale, and covered in sweat. Joan looked up from the kitchen table placing her newspaper on the table.

"Maybe you shouldn't go in today Megan, your obviously not well darling" Joan said tenderly.

"I'm fine thank you mother" Megan knew she looked rough but just put it down to being nervous for her first day.

"Megan darling, stay home today and I am sure they will understand that you're not well"

"Mom , will you just drop it, I'm going in" Megan grabbed her piece of fruit and started finishing off her fruit turning her back to her mother and walking back up stairs and heading into the shower.

Joan knew something was clearly happening to Megan and she had an idea but pushed that thought to the back of her mind decided it could be a stomach bug but her instinct was telling her that it was simply more than a stomach bug.

Megan had a long and much needed shower letting the warm water wash over her and made her feel refreshed and ready for the big day ahead of her.

Soon enough it was time for Megan to leave and start her first day at North-East General. Megan left the house and got into her car and headed towards the hospital to see that she had her own parking spot reserved for her and her only which read **Reserved for Dr Megan Hunt , North-East General . **Megan smiled and pinched herself to make sure this dream was real. Megan got out of her parking space and locked the car and stood looking up at the large white and rather new and revamped building, which will be her new home for many years to come. Megan walked towards the double doors and entered the building, which smelt of disinfectant and was rather spotless. However, the strong smell was starting to get to her and she soon founding over powering and made her feel rather sick. "what the hell is wrong with me, ever thing I smell is making me feel Ill" Megan mumbled to herself only to put a bright and very false smile upon her face seeing a nurse frown at her and who clearly heard her mumble to herself.

"You, where is the Neurological ward?" Megan asked bluntly to the receptionist

"First of all you don't get my attention with that greeting, let's try again," the receptionist asked bluntly.

"Can I help you Ma'am?" the small rather round nurse who was clearly in her 50's who had clearly been hear a while said to her smiling sweetly.

"I'm Dr Hunt, I'm actually a neurosurgeon at this hospital," Megan said looking at the nurse's badge for her name.

"Nurse Bennett, your new here aren't you? I don't think I have seen your face here before"

"Yes, I'm new at this hospital. Where is the neurological ward please Nurse Bennett?" Megan New better than to anger this nurse who clearly ran a tight ship.

"It's on the 4th floor my love, it's very well sign posted and you can't miss it actually as soon as step out of the elevator" Megan nodded her thank you to the nurse and headed towards the elevator.

"Who, does she think she is ordering people round like that? the bloody queen of England?" the receptionist asked Nurse Bennett who shrugged her shoulders.

"It's pretty much the same with majority of surgeons who think they are gods in this hospital, so just don't let it get to you my love" the nurse grabbed her papers, went through the double doors, and disappeared.

* * *

I hope you know where this story is going and I hope that you lovely readers will like it and want to read more and doesn't put you off.


	5. First day (continued)

**Title:** All the Love That We Shared

**Author:** Carlykinz

**Pairing:** Megan/ Tommy

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** We can fight it. We can try to run, but sometimes, certain people come into our lives, make footprints on our hearts, and we are never the same again. What if she had a secret? What if Megan did not leave Tommy or New York for just one reason? What if she had a secret? Only to turn to the one person she did not want to turn to.

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN:** This is my first Megan and Tommy fan fiction so please be kind. I got the idea after watching the show from season 1 -3 and the most important thing is that you will like it and I apologise for any spelling errors and incorrect grammar, which I shall sort out as soon as possible, well enjoy!

Ok, so in this story Megan and Tommy's relationship had been on and off for 6 years whilst Megan was a resident at New York General and Tommy was a rookie in the police force but, once Megan's residency was over and one of Tommy's stupid mistakes slowly ended anything they had left.

So Megan moved back to Philadelphia feeling alone and vulnerable with a secret that she could no longer keep and her only option was to go to the one person she did not want to turn to.

I will delete this story if no one likes it but I hope you will.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - First day (continued)**

Whilst Megan waited at the elevator, she looked round at the art on the walls frowning at their art choice but she would grow to like it eventually. Megan felt her phone buzz deep in her bag so, she reached deeply into the bag and grabbed her phone only to see Tommy's caller Id which made Megan shake and she could feel herself get all clammed up and her throat tightening up as if she was having a slight panic attack. Megan pushed the ignore button and shoved her phone back into her bag when she heard the elevator ding bringing her attention back to reality she walked into the elevator and smiled at a gentlemen in a suit and a hospital Id.

The elevator dinged in forming Megan that it was the fourth floor so, she left the elevator only to hear the smart guy say.

"wow, if all the nurses like you are that hot, this is my new favourite place to work" the gentleman winked at Megan who felt her cheeks blush and smiled at the gentlemen before walking off wiggling her hips as she walked down the corridor.

Megan walked down the corridor when she saw her name written on the door and an empty office waiting for her to fill it with her own comforts. Megan walked into her office, placed her bag on the desk, walked round to the other side of the desk, and sat down in the chair testing it out. Megan spun round on the chair ending up with her back to the door oblivious that someone was standing in the doorway watching her smiling brightly.

Minutes later Megan spun back round only to blush slightly not realising that someone was in the doorway.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" a tall and rather handsome man said in dark blue scrubs.

"Oh it's fine, so.." Megan said not sure what to say.

"Sorry I'm Dr Sheppard head neurosurgeon here at North-East General, are you ready for your first surgery with us?, I will be doing a craniotomy and you will be doing the extraction Dr Hunt"

"Oh I am always ready, let's do this" Megan felt nausea rise in her but she pushed it a side.

Megan followed Dr Sheppard along the corridor and down OR 3 where she was handed red scrubs and told to change into them.

Megan walked back into the room where she scrubbed her hands and arms with the antibacterial soap but the smell of the soap was not helping but Megan tried to hide it the best she could but the nurse next to her noticed and smiled sweetly.

"Hi Dr Hunt, I'm surgical Nurse Samuel's and I will be helping with the surgery today and I will be setting your surgical equipment rep on every surgery but you can call me Gwen"

"Good to meet you Nurse Samuel's, look forward to working with you," Megan said smiling at the small brown-haired woman.

Once Megan was sterilised she used her elbow to open the door to the OR and walked into the OR only to feel herself feel rather sick and her stomach was churning and all she wanted to do was gag at the strong smell off antiseptic cleaners but, she was greeted by the rest of the team who greeted her warmly so she had to put on a brave face for everyone but once again Gwen noticed the look on Megan's face when she walked into the OR.

"Ok, everyone this is Dr Hunt and she will be assisting me on this surgery , so please help her and make her job easy" Dr Sheppard said putting his hands into the gloves that the surgical nurse was holding out.

Megan put her hands into her gloves that Nurse Samuel's was holding out for her.

"Ok let's do this everyone," Dr Sheppard said moving closer to the unconscious body of a young boy who had server swelling on the brain. Megan walked over next to Dr Sheppard and watched his every move.

"Drill please" the surgical nurse handed Dr Sheppard the drill, which made a loud sound as it made contact with the skull.

"I won't be here to help you on your next surgery; you will be going solo" Megan could not help but smile at the thought of doing her first surgery at this hospital.

It was Megan's turn to take the drill when she felt the nausea suddenly appear but she tried to brush it aside as she took the drill but as soon as the drill touched her hands, she began to reach. Megan shoved the drill into her nearest scrubs nurses hands excused herself and rushed off into the toilet. Megan rushed into the toilet not looking where she was going she bumped into a nurse who moved seeing Megan's hand over her mouth. She bent down to the toilet and emptied her stomach. Megan waited a few minutes when she felt the sickness come again but this time she felt a pair of comforting hands on her back and someone was holding her hair back. Minutes later Megan felt a bit better but she clearly was not well.

"Thank you" Megan said getting up and looking at Gwen her equipment nurse.

"You're welcome, it's always never racking the first surgery but it will get better"

"Oh it's not that, I have had this sickness but a while now but at the moment it seems to be getting worse"

"Are you sure it's just a sickness bug?" Gwen asked frowning.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Megan said putting on her false smile that Gwen would soon know all too well.

"Ok If your sure, I was just asking because you being a doctor I would have thought you knew that Sickness doesn't carry on this long that's all" Gwen said giving Megan a worried look.

"I am sure it's just a bug and it will pass"

"Ok if you're sure Megan" Gwen held the door open for Megan and they went back to re-sterilise and go back to the surgery and apologise but Dr Sheppard was very understanding.

Megan left the hospital and arrived home physically exhausted and tired which was how she had been feeling lately and the sickness was wiping her out but she still put it down to a stomach bug but deep down Megan did have an idea and the only thing she could do was to go and find out the truth.


	6. The Test of Embarrassment

**Title:** All the Love That We Shared

**Author:** Carlykinz

**Beta Reader : **Jenny-Gibbs-forever

**Pairing:** Megan/ Tommy

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** We can fight it. We can try to run, but sometimes, certain people come into our lives, make footprints on our hearts, and we are never the same again. What if she had a secret? What if Megan did not leave Tommy or New York for just one reason? What if she had a secret? Only to turn to the one person she did not want to turn to.

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN:** This is my first Megan and Tommy fan fiction so please be kind. I got the idea after watching the show from season 1 -3 and the most important thing is that you will like it and I apologise for any spelling errors and incorrect grammar, which I shall sort out as soon as possible, well enjoy!

Ok, so in this story Megan and Tommy's relationship had been on and off for 6 years whilst Megan was a resident at New York General and Tommy was a rookie in the police force but, once Megan's residency was over and one of Tommy's stupid mistakes slowly ended anything they had left.

So Megan moved back to Philadelphia feeling alone and vulnerable with a secret that she could no longer keep and her only option was to go to the one person she did not want to turn to.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – the test of Embarrassment**

After Megan's first shift, she pulled into the driveway. Once Megan pulled the car to the stop, she took a few minutes to herself. She looked at herself seeing how tired and rather pale she looked which was not like her at all usually she looked flawless and perfect at all times.

Megan sighed taking one last glance at herself before she got out of the car. Megan got out of the car and turned to look at her childhood home but somehow it was no longer the same when she was younger. Megan locked the car and weakly walked to the front door with as much energy as she could muster. Once she was inside, she closed the door and leant against the door preparing for her mother's questions about her first day.

Megan quietly tried to walk past the lounge only to hear her mother's voice calling her name out.

"Megan, darling, How was your first day?" Megan walked into the lounge, stood behind a chair, and placed her hands on the top in front of her.

"It was good thank you"

"Did you meet any nice guys?"

"Not really, sorry to disappoint you" Megan turned to leave when she heard her mother say something but she just kept walking until she got to her room where she slammed the door shut and just climbed on the bed and curled herself up into a ball and sobbed. Through all the tears, Megan reached out for her bag and grabbed her cell. Megan unlocked her phone and was confronted by a picture of her and Tommy kissing.

"I miss you Tommy," Megan whispered as tears continued to spill down her cheeks as she carried on looking at the photo.

Joan felt bad about how she spoke to Megan and something clearly was bugging her daughter. She could not take it any longer she walked up stairs when she heard Megan sobbing quietly to herself. Joan pressed her ear to the door and listened to Megan sobbing her heart out. Joan slowly and quietly opened the door to see Megan lying in the foetal position holding her phone and she was clearly looking at something. Joan heard Megan whisper "I love you Tommy" Joan quietly closed the door and left Megan alone only to think of away for Megan to finally day goodbye to bad boy Tommy.

**A few weeks later:**

Megan walked into the store feeling uncomfortable as she walked round for a few minutes picking up a few essentials when she saw it. She walked over and looked only to realise that are several different ones. Being a doctor she was used to all sorts of test but this sort of test was her first time and she was stuck on which one to choose.

"Can I help you with anything at all Ma'am?" Megan turned to see a young girl with a friendly face smiling at her.

"I'm actually fine thank you"

"Ok, if you're sure" the young girl went to walk away when Megan decided that the girl probably knew more about it then she did so stopping the girl "actually..., I'm stuck on which one to choose"

The girl smiled and turned around "Ok, well we have the double test or singles tests, we also have ones that can tell how far gone you are and they are digital and the best ones out there and the most accurate too" the young girl said picking up the boxes for Megan to look at.

"Ok" Megan looked at the tests in her hands for a few minutes.

"I think I will take the twin pack, thank you" the young girl walked back to the counter with Megan following behind, the girls started scanning the items through.

"Is that your first time buying one of these?" Megan was rather taken back by the girls' question and was not sure how to answer.

"Erm ... Yes it is actually, how can you tell?"

"I knew it the moment you walked in and I mean I see loads of girls buying them every day with no embarrassment what so ever but, you were different" knowing Megan's slight embarrassment the girl put the test inside a paper bag and then out it in the bag with her other items

"That will be $15.99 please" Megan handed over the money and the girl handed over the goods and Megan gave the girl a small smile.

"Good luck, I hope you get the results your after"

"Thanks and Thank you very much you were very helpful" Megan walked away and walked back to her car.

Once Megan was in the car she placed the bag in the seat next to her where she stared at it for a few minutes before she put her seat belt on and headed home.


	7. Cute company

**Author:** Carlykinz

**Pairing:** Megan/ Tommy

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** We can fight it. We can try to run, but sometimes, certain people come into our lives, make footprints on our hearts, and we are never the same again. What if she had a secret? What if Megan did not leave Tommy or New York for just one reason? What if she had a secret? Only to turn to the one person she did not want to turn to.

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN:** This is my first Megan and Tommy fan fiction so please be kind. I got the idea after watching the show from season 1 -3 and the most important thing is that you will like it and I apologise for any spelling errors and incorrect grammar, which I shall sort out as soon as possible, well enjoy!

Ok, so in this story Megan and Tommy's relationship had been on and off for 6 years whilst Megan was a resident at New York General and Tommy was a rookie in the police force but, once Megan's residency was over and one of Tommy's stupid mistakes slowly ended anything they had left.

So Megan moved back to Philadelphia feeling alone and vulnerable with a secret that she could no longer keep and her only option was to go to the one person she did not want to turn to.

Chapter 7 – cute company

Megan turned the ignition and pulled out on the main road and headed home but the whole journey she had her eye and mind on the little package in the bag. Megan pulled parked outside the house next to a big posh Audi, which she did not recognise but the only thing that came to mind was that her mother was having a meeting of some sort at home. Megan reached out for the bag and put the test into her handbag just in case her mother saw it and even worse if the company saw it too and she would never hear the last of it with her mother and how much she had embarrassed her and ruined her reputation.

Megan walked to the front door and opened it hearing voices that appeared to be coming from her mother's study just down the hall Megan wanted to sneak to her room but would have to walk past her mother's study so taking deep breath she walked quietly as she could not wanting to really speak to anyone but luck wasn't on her side today because she heard her mother's voice calling her name out.

"Ah Megan darling, why don't you come in" Megan rolled her eyes and then walked in but she was rather taken back when she saw a tall dark and handsome guy in a dark blue suit. Megan turned her head away from the tasty lawyer and back to her mother.

"Hello mother"

"Megan this is Todd Fleming, he is the lawyer on my present case"

"Todd this is my daughter Megan, I was telling you about the other day and well today"

"Hi" Todd smiled and held his hand out for Megan to shake; she smiled weakly back at him but ignored his hand.

"I know what you're doing mom, I'm not going out with him" Megan pointed at Todd

"Megan, don't be so rude"

"I'm not being rude, I am just fed up with you trying to set me up with people all the time and I am sure that Todd here is very nice but, it's just not going to happen so, goodbye mother" Megan glanced at Todd who was smirking at Megan who gave a small smile back.

Megan turned on her heel and walked out of the room but that did not stop Todd from glancing at her behind as she walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry about Megan, she is always like that," Joan said clasping her hands together.

Megan rolled her eyes as she heard Todd and her mother talking about work again.

Megan walked into her room and shut the door throwing her bag on the bed, which sent the test flying out of her handbag and onto the floor. Megan took of her heels and sighed with relief as her sore feet touched the plush and expensively soft carpet.

Megan reached into her bag only to not feel the paper bag inside which made her panic and her heart pounding in her chest at the fear of it being on the floor of the study looking around she saw the test in the comer of her eye Megan bent down to pick it up Sighing with relief Megan walked into her on suite bathroom shutting the door.

She opened the packaging, shoved the plastic in the bin, took one test out of the box along with the instructions, and began reading it.

Megan took the top of the test of, placed it in the bin, walked over to the toilet, and tried to go but she was so nervous that she could not pee.

Minutes later Megan walked over to the sink with the test in her hand, placed it on the side on top of toilet tissue, looked her watch, and waited 5 minutes.

Those 5 Minutes felt likes 5hours but soon enough it was time for Megan to look at the test. Megan took a deep breath and turned the stick over to see two pink lines clear as day and the word pregnant 8 weeks digitally in the corner. Megan swore and her heart stopped the moment she saw the word pregnant.

"I can't be pregnant, I just can't be pregnant" Megan was in shock and denial so she picked up the other test and did the same and waited another 5 minutes only to see that the same result came back right in front of her. Megan held the second test in her once calm, steady and surgical hands that were now trembling she threw both test in the bin and collapsed on her bed and cried her heart out and eventually she fell asleep.


	8. Megan's truth is Joan's shock

** Title: **All the Love That We Shared

**Author: **Carlykinz

**Beta Reader:** Jenny-Gibbs-forever

**Pairing:** Megan/ Tommy

**Rating:** K

**Summary**: We can fight it. We can try to run, but sometimes, certain people come into our lives, make footprints on our hearts, and we are never the same again. What if she had a secret? What if Megan did not leave Tommy? Or New York for just one reason? What if she had a secret? Only to turn to the one person she did not want to turn to.

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **This is my first Megan and Tommy fan fiction so please be kind. I got the idea after watching the show from season 1 -3 and the most important thing is that you will like it and I apologise for any spelling errors and incorrect grammar, which I shall sort out as soon as possible, well enjoy!

Ok, so in this story Megan and Tommy's relationship had been on and off for 6 years whilst Megan was a resident at New York General and Tommy was a rookie in the police force but, once Megan's residency was over and one of Tommy's stupid mistakes slowly ended anything they had left.

So Megan moved back to Philadelphia feeling alone and vulnerable with a secret that she could no longer keep and her only option was to go to the one person she did not want to turn to.

* * *

**Chapter 8- Megan's truth is Joan's shock **

The next day Megan woke up fully dressed on top of the duvet only to remember why she was laying there, in the first place which made a single tear slip down her cheeks but she quickly brushed it away. Megan stretched, yawned and got up of the unmade bed and walked over to the mirror.  
Megan looked in the mirror at her appearance, which was a mess, and not like her at all but she did not care because she had luckily book herself a few days off, which the hospital had to honour as she had already planned it all. Megan brushed her auburn locks and glanced at herself imagining what she would look like once or even if she got to full term with the baby.

Megan grabbed a pillow from the bed, put it up inside her top, and looked at herself with a rounded stomach but to be honest Megan quite like it because she did not look to bad providing that she did not put too much weight on with the baby.

Megan was not sure if she was going to keep the baby but the more she thought about it the more she wanted it. However, the big question was should she tell Tommy? What if Tommy didn't want to know her or the baby? On the other hand, what if Tommy wanted the baby? All those questions were running through her mind repeatedly and what if Tommy wanted to get back together and be a family... no that would never happen not after what he did to her, Megan pushed those thoughts from her head, she put the brush down and walked into her on suite bathroom and put the shower on got undressed and got into the warm shower and let the warm water wash over her body as the questions came flooding back into her mind again as the warm water washed over her.

10 minutes later Megan was now out of the shower, dressed into a comfortable pair of track suit bottoms and a hoodie, and started drying her hair. Once Megan was done with drying her hair, she looked in the mirror to make sure that it looked good, she absent-minded place a hand over her stomach. Megan smiled once she realised what she had done but she knew there and then that she wanted this baby and being a Doctor she knew all too well what they would have to do to abort this pregnancy and Megan didn't think that she was strong enough to do that after all this was the only thing that she had left of Tommy her first love all the way back in New York but I didn't want him back do I? No and I never want to see him again not after what he did... but I would not mind seeing him with our child.  
Megan's smile soon faded when her mind came to the dreadful thought of having to her mother and how was her mother going to cope? And most of all how was her reputation going to cope with this and having a child out-of-wedlock well Megan knew that her mother would disapprove and find away to make it to her liking.

Megan took one last glance at herself with no makeup on but who really cared? She was at home and there was just her and her mother. Megan walked out of her bedroom and walked down stairs and into the kitchen and over to the fridge leaving the door open and grabbed a drink unaware that her mother was at the dining table with a guest. Megan took the top off the bottle and took a sip with her back to her mother and her guest when Megan shut the fridge door and turned round she spat the drink out in shock and the water droplets from Megan's mouth went over her mother's guest.  
"Megan Darling, that was really unnecessary and rather unlady like" Todd got up trying to wipe the water off his now wet shirt which was sticking to his skin and revealed his rather toned and slender torso.  
"I'm so sorry" Megan rushed over and handed Todd and tea towel, Megan blushed slightly looking into Todd's piercing blues eyes.  
"Megan what's gotten into you?"  
"Honestly it's ok alright Joan" Todd smiled at Megan who smiled back.  
Joan watched as Todd and Megan smiled at each other, they clearly had chemistry and Joan had found her mission to get Megan and Todd together and the fact that Todd would be a rather good addition to her reputation and look good with Megan on his arm.  
"I am so sorry again about well you know...well I leave you to it, bye," Megan said smirking at Todd who winked at Megan and Joan had a smirk on her face. Megan walked out of the kitchen and turned to look behind her to see her mother looking down at her work and Todd looked up and smiled brightly at Megan.

Megan walked out of the kitchen, back up stairs to her room, and shut the door. Once Megan shut the door she climbed onto the bed, pulled a blanket around her, and snuggled down to watch a bit of TV. Megan 's mind began to wondered and she soon found herself smiling as she thought about Todd and how rather handsome he was and the fact that he was interested in her made Megan smile bright for the first time in months since she left New York and lost Tommy. For once Megan had pushed Tommy to the back of now that Todd had come into her life.  
An hour later Joan had said goodbye to Todd she climbed the stairs and headed to Megan's room and knocked on the door.  
"Megan Darling, can I come in" Megan rolled her eyes  
"Come in"  
Joan opened Megan's door and closed it behind her as she walked further into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Look I'm sorry about earlier Mother, I didn't realise that you had company"  
"It's alright; Todd laughed it off so that's all that matters. I do hope that you won't do that again anytime soon though" Joan chuckled.  
"Megan, I was thinking that maybe it is time you moved on and put Tommy in the past. Todd liked you Megan, he really liked you"  
"He did? I have put Tommy in the past and I want to move on and start living my life but, I am going to have to put that on hold for now"  
"What do you mean Megan? You have your whole life a head of you, and I am curious to know as to why you're going to put that on hold"  
"You won't like what I am going to say mother and so I am going to come out with it but, it would mean your perfect reputation that you keep reminding be about would be crushed if anyone found out"  
"Ok" Joan was nervous but she deep down hoped that Megan was going to say what she thought she was going to say.  
Megan sat up and took a deep breath "I'm ... Pregnant mom with Tommy's baby" Megan looked at her mother only to see a blank expression on her face.


	9. Reputation and Rumours

**Title: **All the Love That We Shared

**Author: **Carlykinz

**Beta Reader:** Jenny-Gibbs-forever

**Pairing:** Megan/ Tommy

**Rating:** K

**Summary**: We can fight it. We can try to run, but sometimes, certain people come into our lives, make footprints on our hearts, and we are never the same again. What if she had a secret? What if Megan did not leave Tommy? Or New York for just one reason? What if she had a secret? Only to turn to the one person she did not want to turn to.

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **This is my first Megan and Tommy fan fiction so please be kind. I got the idea after watching the show from season 1 -3 and the most important thing is that you will like it and I apologise for any spelling errors and incorrect grammar, which I shall sort out as soon as possible, well enjoy!

Ok, so in this story Megan and Tommy's relationship had been on and off for 6 years whilst Megan was a resident at New York General and Tommy was a rookie in the police force but, once Megan's residency was over and one of Tommy's stupid mistakes slowly ended anything they had left.

So Megan moved back to Philadelphia feeling alone and vulnerable with a secret that she could no longer keep and her only option was to go to the one person she did not want to turn to.

Thank you to my Beta Reader Jenny-Gibbs-forever who helped me on this wonderful chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Reputation and Rumours**

Joan got up, walked over to the window, and looked out into the cul-de-sac in complete shock.

"Mother, Don't just stand there say something please," Megan said feeling uncomfortable sitting in silence whilst her mother had her back to her and looked out the window.

Joan turned round to face Megan but she stayed where she was and sat on the window ledge.

"Megan, I can't believe that you would let this happen, do you realise what you have done?" Joan said trying to control her temper; I mean I thought I brought her up better than this

"What do you mean?" Megan said frowning in confusion.

"I have my reputation to think about here and now with this little bombshell that you have dropped well, that will ruin me completely. I don't think I can come back from this" Megan rolled her eyes at her mother. "I should have seen this coming, I should have stopped you seeing him sooner and we wouldn't be going through this right now," Joan said shaking her head.

"Well I'm sorry that I have embarrassed you and well this will please you even more when I say that I am keeping it" Megan raised her voice and tried to hold back the tears that were forming

"Why are you keeping it?" Joan ask sitting back down on her daughter's bed

"What?" Megan asked confused

"you know Tommy is gone and he's not coming back darling I only want what's best for you you've just got a new job your life was back on track you were going places" Joan gave her daughter a weak smile

"Were?"

"Well if you plan on keeping the baby then your life will be put on hold your still so young you have so much life a head of you like falling in love getting married"

"I know how they abort babies I am not getting rid of this baby I can raise it by myself plus I have you"

"Megan darling I know that it will be hard at first but-"

"no mum I'm keeping this baby no matter what" Megan wiped a few tears away

"Megan darling, you can't raise this baby alone"

"I won't raise it alone, I was hoping that you might want to help with it being your grandchild I am carrying, think of it as another chance "Megan smiled Joan sighed placing her hand on her fore head and began massaging her temples.

"Megan, I won't have time I'm up to my head in paper work plus the campaign..." Joan said weakly

"Fine, I will do it alone and you do realise that not being part of this means that you no longer in my life and certainly not in my Childs life" tears ran freely down her cheek "I'll start looking for somewhere to live"

"Megan don't be so stupid, I want to be a part of both your lives and there is no need for that you stay here as long as you need darling I love you and I do not intend to lose you and if that means I get woken up at 3 in the morning so be it" Joan smiled knowing how stubborn her daughter was and wiped the tears that fell from Megan's eyes

"Well I need you to please be supportive of my decision if you want to be part of our lives" Megan placed her hand over her stomach in a protective manner.

"Fine I can live with it just how about you not tell anyone until you find a man?"

"What?"

"If it gets out, I will be the laughing-stock of this town you know how fast rumours spread"

"Fine, I won't say a word" Megan looked up at her mother only to frown in confusion because her mother had a bright and rather sickening smile upon her face.

"what if I told you I knew a young Hanson man who might be willing to take in another man's child as his own and we get you married and he will help raise this baby as his own ... And under any circumstances we will not tell the child who his or her father is because if we do then all of this would be for nothing and I would be the laughing-stock of this town but... if we pull it off it might just work"

"Mother! No, I won't do it ... anyway no man will want to raise another man's child as his own so, just forget it"

"I have someone in mind; I will invite him over for dinner"

"What? No don't be stupid..." but curiosity got the better of Megan "Who?"

"You will find out" Joan walked over to the door only to turn round and sigh. " Megan, I don't want you to make the mistakes I did or regret having this baby and blaming the child for what could have been, I mean look at how me and you are together all because I was a bad parent who chose my job over you and I do regret that because we could have had the whole mother and daughter bond and your father wouldn't have left us " Megan looked down at her hands and shifted uncomfortably on her bed as her mother left her room shutting the door behind her.

Megan sat on her bed thinking over what Joan had just said to her, how could she think of such a thing, and anyway who was willing to raise another man's child? She was now damaged goods who just wanted to start her life over and prove to herself that she could be loved.

Joan had rushed to her office and started rifling through her paper work when she spotted his number. Sighing with relief, she dialled the number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello is that Mr Fleming?"

"Yes this is Mr Fleming, is that you Joan?"

"Hi Todd, Yes its Joan, how have you been?"

"Good, look sorry is there anything I can do for you I'm about to go into a meeting?"

"Oh sorry um I was wondering what your plans were for Saturday night?

"I have nothing planned for Saturday night"

"Excellent, how would you like to come over for dinner?"

"I would love to; I'll swing by around about 8?"

"That's perfect" Joan smiled at her little plan but all she had to do now was to wait for him to come around then realise she had a meeting and leave Joan smiled wickedly at herself. Joan was pleased with her little plan she even rushed up stairs and burst open Megan's door making Megan jump out of her skin.

"Mom, what's going on? You scared the shit out of me" Megan looked annoyed

Joan came in and sat next to Megan "you remember Todd don't you? The tall young handsome man you met a little while ago"

"yes... Why...Oh my god what did you do" Megan turned her head away from her mother.

"He likes you Megan and I know that you like him, I could tell the way you both looked at each other so I invited him over for dinner Saturday night so you might want to make something nice oh why not treat yourself to a nice dress any way back to work" Joan kissed her daughters forehead and walked away please with herself

Megan sat frozen in shock what the hell did her mother just do but after sitting on it for awhile Todd was a very handsome man and maybe she underestimated him what if he agrees to look after this child and help raise it with me Megan felt herself smile and in that moment she forgot about Tommy altogether " well looks like it's time to go dress shopping" she said aloud to herself.


	10. the morning after the night before

**Title: **All the Love That We Shared

**Author: **Carlykinz

**Beta Reader:** Jenny-Gibbs-forever

**Pairing:** Megan/ Tommy

**Rating:** K

**Summary**: We can fight it. We can try to run, but sometimes, certain people come into our lives, make footprints on our hearts, and we are never the same again. What if she had a secret? What if Megan did not leave Tommy? Or New York for just one reason? What if she had a secret? Only to turn to the one person she did not want to turn to.

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **This is my first Megan and Tommy fan fiction so please be kind. I got the idea after watching the show from season 1 -3 and the most important thing is that you will like it and I apologise for any spelling errors and incorrect grammar, which I shall sort out as soon as possible, well enjoy!

Ok, so in this story Megan and Tommy's relationship had been on and off for 6 years whilst Megan was a resident at New York General and Tommy was a rookie in the police force but, once Megan's residency was over and one of Tommy's stupid mistakes slowly ended anything they had left.

So Megan moved back to Philadelphia feeling alone and vulnerable with a secret that she could no longer keep and her only option was to go to the one person she did not want to turn to.

A huge thank you to my lovely Beta Reader Jenny-Gibbs-Forever who actually wrote this entire chapter and I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I did reading it.

* * *

**Chapter 10 – the day after last night**

Megan was in her room getting ready when she heard a knock at the door and her mother answer it.

"welcome Todd so, glad you could make it please come in" Joan smiled

Todd kissed her cheek "thank you so much for inviting me over wow something smells good"

Joan lead Todd into the kitchen "yes well Megan has a talent in the kitchen" Joan opened a bottle of wine and pour a glass and handed it to Todd .

"Thank you" he took a sip "I didn't know Megan could cook?"

"well, maybe you to could get to know each other a bit more throughout dinner" Joan smirked

Megan had just finished putting on her make up when she went searching for her shoes "where the hell are my shoes" Megan yelled at herself when she found them she stood in front of her full length mirror she wore a dark red strapless dress which ended just above her knees, her shoes were a velvet-black 5inch stiletto and last her hair which was nicely curled in loose curls.

one quick last look in the mirror and she was ready, making her way down the stairs she suddenly got butterflies in her stomach shaking her head she followed the voices into the kitchen.

"Hello Todd it's nice to see you again, Mother" Megan smiled at both as she entered

Todd went up to Megan and kissed her on the cheek "it's lovely to see you again Megan , you look beautiful" he smiled "oh and these are for you" Todd handed a bunch of red roses

"Thank you" Megan blushed "I'll put them in water"

after an hour drinking wine well for Megan drinking soda water and chatting dinner was ready "you to sit while I serve up" Megan ordered as she went into the kitchen to plate up

"So, what are we having?" Todd asking moving from the sofa to the dining table

"steak au Poivre"

"sounds fancy" Todd sated which made Megan laugh god how he loved to hear her laugh

"Megan dear I'm sorry to say that I have a meeting" Joan said getting up and put her coat on

"what? At this hour?" Megan asked confused but then realised what her Mother was doing and in any other time she would be pissed but not now she was in a way glad to get rid of her mother or the night especially when there's a hot guy involved "well ok I'll see you when you get home"

"um yes don't wait up I'll probably go to Susan`s for drinks and then just stay the night" she smiled "sorry to have to do this Todd we will invite you over again well I better run have a good night you to" Joan winked at her daughter before leaving

"sorry about her" Megan apologised as she brought the plates over.

"Its fine really now I get to have you all to myself" Todd winked Megan just smiled

"wow that was amazing Megan" Todd wiped his mouth with the napkin and placed it on his plate

"thank you, would you like another drink?" Megan smiled as she got up

"sure but let me get it" Todd got up and went to pick it up only to knock the bottle of wine over onto Megan's new dress

Megan shirked as she stood up

"oh my I'm so sorry Megan here let me clean it up" Todd panicked and started to wipe the spilled wine

Megan sniffed "It's.. Fine really" but the tears in her eyes told Todd something completely different

"oh Megan I'm so sorry ill buy you a new one"

"no Todd really it's not the dress I have to tell you something thought I'm... I'm p-"

before she could say anymore Todd had covered his lips with hers which Megan accepted, Todd ran his fingers through her hair as Megan pulled him closer to her they stay like this until air was needed Todd looked at Megan and wiped her tears away and whispered "you're so beautiful" He swept Megan off her feet which made Megan squeal and he carried her to her bedroom and gently placed her on her bed and crawled on top of her and continued the passionate kissing that happened just minutes before.

Megan broke the kiss and asked, "How did you know where my bedroom was?"

Todd laughed which earned him a confused look from Megan "your mother showed me around the house on the day we first met"

"right..." Megan rolled her eyes only her other would do that. She grabbed Todd's shirt and pulled him down to continue their kiss and other fun activities.

Megan fell asleep in Todd's strong and welcoming arms with her head resting on his chest. Todd watched as Megan drifted off into a deep sleep in his arms knowing how lucky he was right now. Todd placed a soft and tender kiss on the top of Megan's head, which made Megan, frown in her sleep and snuggled closer to him.

Todd must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing he knew he woke up confused where he was until he looked down and smiled seeing Megan still in his arms fast asleep. Todd watched Megan's chest rise and fall slowly as she slept and a smile crept across his face.

The front door opened and Megan jumped out of her skin realising her mother was back from staying at Susan's last night.

"Todd, I'm sorry you're going to have to leave" Megan grabbed the covers and wrapped them around her leaving Todd half exposed.

"What? Why?" Todd got up, put on his boxers, grabbed his shirt, and started buttoning up.

"My mother's back and I just can't let her know I did this with you, please" Megan pleaded.

"Ok, for you actually wait I can't find my trousers" Todd said looking round the bedroom for them. He finally found them, flung them over his shoulder, started climbing out the window, and clung on to the drain pipe.

Todd kissed Megan on the lips "when can I see you again?" Todd asked anxiously

"I don't know, soon" Megan said kissing Todd back and Todd slowly and carefully shimmed down the drain pipe until he touched the ground and rushed across the lawn in only his boxers and his shirt with his trousers which were over his shoulder.

Joan looked out of the lounge window to see Todd rushing across the lawn only in his boxers and last night's shift. Joan shook her head and chuckled to herself before she walked away from the window and Todd drove off and Megan sighed with relief not knowing that Joan already knew what possibly happened last night.


	11. I am not giving up on us

**Title: **All the Love That We Shared

**Author: **Carlykinz

**Beta Reader:** Jenny-Gibbs-forever

**Pairing:** Megan/ Tommy

**Rating:** K

**Summary**: We can fight it. We can try to run, but sometimes, certain people come into our lives, make footprints on our hearts, and we are never the same again. What if she had a secret? What if Megan did not leave Tommy? Or New York for just one reason? What if she had a secret? Only to turn to the one person she did not want to turn to.

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **This is my first Megan and Tommy fan fiction so please be kind. I got the idea after watching the show from season 1 -3 and the most important thing is that you will like it and I apologise for any spelling errors and incorrect grammar, which I shall sort out as soon as possible, well enjoy!

Ok, so in this story Megan and Tommy's relationship had been on and off for 6 years whilst Megan was a resident at New York General and Tommy was a rookie in the police force but, once Megan's residency was over and one of Tommy's stupid mistakes slowly ended anything they had left.

So Megan moved back to Philadelphia feeling alone and vulnerable with a secret that she could no longer keep and her only option was to go to the one person she did not want to turn to.

A huge thank you to my lovely Beta Reader Jenny-Gibbs-Forever who actually wrote this entire chapter and I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I did reading it.

* * *

**Chapter 11 – I am not giving up on us**

Joan knocked softy on her daughter's bedroom door" Megan darling can I come in"

"One second" Megan rushed around her room putting on her pyjamas, then jumped into bed "come in"

Joan smiled at her daughter as she walked over to her bad and sat on the end "how was last night"

"It was good, how was your night?" Megan tried to change the subject so she got out of bed and walked to her closet to pick something to wear for the day

"Oh it was fine, but tell me about your night I want to know all the details" Joan smirked at her daughter who had her back facing her

"Oh you know just dinner... then we talked and then he left he is very handsome I must admit" still deciding on what the wear.

"Oh I see, that all?" Joan smirked again "because I s-" she spotted Megan's red dress on the floor she went over and picked it up, seeing a big dark red patch "what happened to you dress?"

"Umm... Todd spilt the wine last night" Megan smiled at the remember the events that happened after

"Oh I see so he had a bit much to drink last night?" Joan rested the dress over her arm and made her way to the door "is that why he was running across our front yard in just his boxes when I got home? I'll get this to the dry cleaners for you if you like?" Joan left Megan's room laughing while Megan stood at her closet in shock.

Megan had to get out of the house so she grabbed her keys "I'm going out" she yelled before leaving, the whole drive into town Megan couldn't stop thinking about three things...Tommy..Todd...and the baby... what the hell am I going to-do she thought maybe shopping for shoes will get my mind off this problem.

Megan was slowly making her way around the shopping centre every now and then popping into a shop until she walked past a baby shop... and she couldn't help but go in, looking around trying to hold back tears that were forming just staring at a small baby shirt she took a deep breath trying to clear her head..

"Can I help you with anything?" a young girl smiled up at Megan

"Err what sorry?" Megan was not paying attention

"Do you need help picking sizes? Or were looking for anything in particular?" the girl gave Megan a toothy grin

"Ummm I'm not sure" Megan look worried

"First time?" Megan nodded "ok so do you know if it's a boy or girl?" she shook her head "ok umm we have some really cute white jumpsuits over here" She took Megan to another section of the store

Megan left the baby shop having bought a few bits and pieces; she stuffed the baby clothes in her handbag thanking herself that it was big because she did not want to run into anyone holding a bag from the baby shop. Deciding it was time to have a break from shopping Megan went into a little coffee shop she ordered a mint tea then made her way to the corner of the room, she felt her phone buzz ... a message from Todd;

'Hey Megan miss you I had a really great night last night when can I see you again xx Todd'

she drew in a sharp breath just realising she had to make a decision on whether to tell Todd that it was his baby or that it was Tommy's ...

Megan had been sitting in the coffee shop for about an hour and after she finished her second tea she got up left a tip and made her way out until she heard a very familiar voice; 'can I get a black coffee thanks' Megan's heart stopped she took a deep breath and turned around the sight in front of her nearly made her collapse "What are you doing here?" she asked in a stern voice

He smirked and without turning around to face her he answered, "Well it's nice to see you too, would you like to join me for coffee?" he ordered Megan a coffee

"No I'm fine but you didn't answer my question?"

This time he turned and faced her "please just 10 minutes that's all I need," he pleaded

"Fine Tommy but, make it quick" he followed her to the table and passed her a coffee "umm no thanks I'm fine I just had one..."

"look Megan I'm so sorry for what I did and I know I hurt you real bad but we were so happy don't you think you could give us another chance please that's all I ask for I miss you so much, and I know everything about you and you know everything about me"

"Yes, we were but, we are not anymore not for the last six weeks we were together I was so miserable... and no...No you don't know me" Megan looked away from him silent tears breaking through her closed eyes and sliding down her cheek

"then how did I know where to find you?" he sighed "Megan look don't cry you know I hate it when you cry I hate it when your upset please give me a chance I can make everything right again please I'm begging you"

"No, it's over" unable to control the tears now she got up and started walking out "I'm sorry Tommy but I never want to see you again not for a while. The way things... things are complicated at the moment" she turned and left but Tommy wasn't going to let her get away not a second time

"Megan please wait don't walk away" he ran after her

Megan did not look back she kept her head down and walked faster until she ran into someone looking up "I'm sorry- oh my Todd... what are you doing down here?"

He laughs until he saw she was crying and a guy calling her name "Megan you ok? Did this guy hurt you?"

"No don't worry-"but she was stopped.

Tommy had caught up to her seeing her talking to guy he got a little bit jealous facing the guy "who are you?"

"I could ask the same thing, what did you do to Megan?" Todd took a step closer to Tommy

"I'm her-"he started but was interrupted by Megan

"Please can we not do this Tommy you heard what I said please leave" she pulled Todd's arm "come on lets go"

Tommy stood shocked "well well Megan you moved on fast" unable to control the urges he pulled back his fist and swung at Todd's face getting him in the eye he took a step back.

"What the hell Tommy?" Megan scream going to Todd's side but he gently pushed her away and went for Tommy punching him square in the face giving him a bloody nose.

He laughed, and then looked at Megan then back at Todd who shook his head and walked away. he knew if he wanted another chance with Megan he was going to have to earn it and punching that guy wasn't going to get him in the good books.

Megan turned to Todd "let's get you home"

Megan held a small bag of ice to Todd's face "are you sure you're ok?" she looked at him with her face filled with worry.

"Yeah I'm fine... umm Megan what did he mean by... you move on fast...?" he asked taking the bag from his face.

"Umm there is some things I need to explain to you and please let me get it all out before saying or doing anything or ... or I won't be able to-do it.." now or never she thought.

They both sat opposite each other on the sofa at Todd's apartment.

"Ok so I used to live with Tommy he was my boyfriend for about... six months until he cheated on me... then I left and came back home... well that's the short version that's not the main point here.." Megan looked down at her hands... I need to tell him

"And there is one-"Megan started but was stopped

"Wait... wait so am I a rebound?" Todd asked frowning

"No... No you're not," she said looking into his eyes this time "I really do like you... a lot but I'm not sure how you feel about me after I tell you this..." his smiled faded a bit "I'm... I'm" she could not say the words "I'm pregnant" she shut her eyes

After about a minutes silence she looked up at Todd and he had a blank look upon his handsome face "is...is it mine?" because we just had... we were just together last night..." she shook her head tears falling free from her eyes again Todd stood up "um I'm sorry I got to go get my head around all this" he started for the door.

"Its Tommy's but I didn't know until I came home and then I met you and it wasn't until later" he did not turn around "I love you" that made him stop and turn around.

"Are you just saying tha-"he was stopped by Megan's lips crashing onto his?

She slowly pulled back looking into his eyes "no I'm not just saying that I really do love you... and I was wondering if you would help me raise... this baby" Megan placed her hands onto her stomach

"I'm guessing Tommy doesn't know about the baby then?" she shook her head, he thought for a second then smiled "I would love to" he smiled at her then he softly grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him then pulling her in a passionate kiss.

Megan was not sure if it was love or not but it felt right and from that moment on, that was enough...


	12. Second date

**Title: **All the Love That We Shared

**Author:** Carlykinz

**Beta Reader:** Jenny-Gibbs-forever

**Pairing:** Megan/ Tommy

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** We can fight it. We can try to run, but sometimes, certain people come into our lives, make footprints on our hearts, and we are never the same again. What if she had a secret? What if Megan did not leave Tommy? Or New York for just one reason? What if she had a secret? Only to turn to the one person she did not want to turn to.

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N:** This is my first Megan and Tommy fan fiction so please be kind. I got the idea after watching the show from season 1 -3 and the most important thing is that you will like it and I apologise for any spelling errors and incorrect grammar, which I shall sort out as soon as possible, well enjoy!

Ok, so in this story Megan and Tommy's relationship had been on and off for 6 years whilst Megan was a resident at New York General and Tommy was a rookie in the police force but, once Megan's residency was over and one of Tommy's stupid mistakes slowly ended anything they had left.

So Megan moved back to Philadelphia feeling alone and vulnerable with a secret that she could no longer keep and her only option was to go to the one person she did not want to turn to.

A huge thank you to my lovely Beta Reader Jenny-Gibbs-Forever who has been helping me with this story J and I would be lost without her.

* * *

**Chapter 12 - The Second date**

"Are you really sure you can raise another man's baby? I mean it's such a big responsibility," Megan asked pulling out of the kiss and looked into Todd's blues eyes.

"Of course I am and I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't mean it, we can do it together" Todd took Megan's hands in his and looked directly at Megan "How about we go on proper date then?" Todd asked.

"I would love to" Megan said smiling.

"So, How about I swing by later on round about 8ish and then I can't take you somewhere real fancy and I will try my best not to spill my drink on you again but the activities that happened after... I can't promise anything" Megan slapped Todd lightly on the arm and chuckled.

"Listen Megan, I will stand by you and support you all the way, I hope you know that" Megan smiled and placed a soft kiss upon Todd's lips.

"How's my patient doing?" Megan looked at Todd's eye seeing the bruising slowly come to the surface.

"I'm so sorry you got caught up in that with Tommy, he's never done anything like that before but, never mind that I have my very own knight in shining armour" Megan placed light kiss on Todd's slightly bruised eye brow but, he winced with pain "Sorry, I just wanted to kiss it better" Megan smiled and placed the ice pack back on Todd's slightly swollen eye.

"It feels better already, it must be nice being one of your patients seeing you all day long, I for one wouldn't mind, do all your patients get this much attention or am I special?" Todd winked at Megan with his other eye and Megan smirked.

"Not all my patients get this much attention from me but none of them is as handsome as you," Megan giggled. Todd thought to himself God how much he loved that laugh and wanted to hear it all the time.

"I better go, I have a date tonight with this handsome lawyer," Megan said getting up out of the chair. Megan placed a light kiss upon Todd's lips.

" That's so funny because I have a hot date with a hot neurosurgeon, you might know her " Todd said with a smirk played upon his lips , Todd took Megan's soft and delicate hand that saved lives on a daily basis in his as they walked to the front door.

They said their brief goodbyes and Megan headed home. The drive home Megan could feel the excitement and butterflies in her stomach at the thought of seeing Todd again. She had not felt excitement like that in a long time.

Megan walked into the house and shut the front door behind her "where have you been?" Joan asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I was out, I don't remember agreeing having to give you updates on my whereabouts," Megan said frowning.

"Tommy came round earlier asking for you"

"I know I saw him in town"

"He was rather persistent; I hope you told him it's over"

"I did and well I bumped into Todd whilst Tommy was trying to catch up with me after I walked away and well... Tommy Hit Todd" Joan gasped placing her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Well Is Todd alright?" Joan asked

"Yes, Todd is fine and he will live. I chose Todd over Tommy mom and I told him everything and he has agreed to help me raise Tommy's baby" Megan smiled at the thought and Joan smirked seeing the loved up look that was upon her daughters face when Todd's name was mentioned.

"Oh Megan darling, I am so happy for you because you couldn't have picked a better man to settled down with" Megan smiled and Joan placed her hand on Megan's arm giving it a slight squeeze.

"Todd is taking me out on a proper date so, I better get ready" Joan smiled as she watched Megan walk away with a loved up look upon her face.

"Megan darling, how about I throw one of my famous parties at the country club where you can show Todd off to everyone, that guy is definite arm candy and not to mention eye candy too"

"Mother!" Megan gasped in shock; Megan chuckled and shook her head as she walked up stairs. She could not believe her mother sometimes.

"So that's a yes then darling?"

"Yes Mother whatever," Megan yelled back from the top of the stairs.

Megan walked into her room dumping her handbag on the bed, headed over to her wardrobe, and started rifling through her options for her date with Todd.

"No, that's too much... No, that's not dressy enough," Megan, said taking a couple of dresses out only to put them back.

Megan was about to give up when she saw the red lace dress that would hug her in all the right places and show of her curves nicely, she thought taking it out and held it up to her body and looked in the mirror.

"That's the one," Megan said happy with her choice.

"Now, only to find the right shoes" Megan said closing the wardrobe and hanging the dress up in front and walked over to her shoe closet.

"No, way" Megan said chucking a pair of shoes across the room.

"Too low, not high enough... definitely not" Megan sighed seeing that she had only one option left.

"Perfect" she said taking her favourite black Channel 6 inch heels out of the shoe closet.

"Oh How I have missed you" Megan said holding the shoes close to her.

Now, that Megan was confident with her choices so she took a long and much needed soak in the bath. Sighing contentedly as she let the warm water wash over her she shut her eyes and let the stress from earlier on today with Todd and Tommy slowly drift away.

Megan was soon out of the bath feeling relaxed and excited for her date with Todd, which was just over an hour's time.

Megan sat on her bed in her dressing gown with her wet hair in a towel, which she was going to dry and style in the minutes but she remembered the stuff she bought from the baby shop earlier.

"Guess what sweetheart, Mummy brought a few things today and I saw daddy too and he is taking me out on a date tonight," Megan whispered to the baby as she placed a hand over her stomach and rubbed it gently.

Megan took the baby clothes out of her bag, hung them up in her wardrobe, and smiled seeing the size difference against her clothes.

Megan looked at the clock seeing that it was time for her to get ready so she put on her red dress that still fitted her perfectly at the moment and dried her hair and styled her luscious red locks in to lose curls and applied her make-up. Once Megan was happy with her appearance, she put on her high heels, looked into the mirror, and checked to make sure that she looked perfect before she left her room.

Meanwhile Todd pulled up into the drive away, knocked on the door, and waited for it to be opened. Todd fiddled with his tie making sure that it was straight.

"Todd, nice to see you, please come in" Joan said opening the door to see Todd had a rather badly bruised back eye.

"Good to see you again Joan" Todd kissed Joan on the cheek and walked into the house just as Megan walked down the steps.

"Wow" Todd said looking Megan up and down as she carefully walked down the steps.

"Megan you... look beautiful," Todd said never taking his eyes away from Megan.

"Thank you" Megan blushed "you don't look bad yourself" Megan winked looking at Todd in a rather smart suit as she reached the bottom step.

"Shall we?" Todd held out his arm for Megan to take as they left the house leaving a rather pleased Joan behind as she watched them leave the house, it made her happy knowing her daughter had her life back on track.


	13. let me be your man

**Title: **All the Love That We Shared

**Author:** Carlykinz

**Beta Reader:** Jenny-Gibbs-forever

**Pairing:** Megan/ Tommy

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** We can fight it. We can try to run, but sometimes, certain people come into our lives, make footprints on our hearts, and we are never the same again. What if she had a secret? What if Megan did not leave Tommy? Or New York for just one reason? What if she had a secret? Only to turn to the one person she did not want to turn to.

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N:** This is my first Megan and Tommy fan fiction so please be kind. I got the idea after watching the show from season 1 -3 and the most important thing is that you will like it and I apologise for any spelling errors and incorrect grammar, which I shall sort out as soon as possible, well enjoy!

Ok, so in this story Megan and Tommy's relationship had been on and off for 6 years whilst Megan was a resident at New York General and Tommy was a rookie in the police force but, once Megan's residency was over and one of Tommy's stupid mistakes slowly ended anything they had left.

So Megan moved back to Philadelphia feeling alone and vulnerable with a secret that she could no longer keep and her only option was to go to the one person she did not want to turn to.

A huge thank you to my lovely Beta Reader Jenny-Gibbs-Forever who has been helping me with this story I and I would be lost without her.

* * *

**Chapter 13 – let me be your man**

Todd and Megan walked towards Todd's fancy car, which was sporty little number. Todd reached out and took Megan's hand in his as they walked towards the car but soon had to let go when Todd reached into his pocket for the car keys and opened the door. Todd held open the door for Megan who climbed in and thanked Todd.

Todd got into the driver 's seat, placed the key into the ignition, started the car, buckled his seat belt, put the gear stick into drive, looked in his mirrors and left Megan's house, and drove to the restaurant.

The drive there was rather quiet and Todd took those quiet moments to glance at Megan who was looking out through the window and was oblivious that Todd was looking at her. Todd reached out and took Megan's hand in his and rested them by the gear stick and Megan turned from looking out the window and smiled at Todd and held on to Todd's hand and Todd gave Megan one of his dazzling smiles.

Todd pulled the car to a stop when he parked , Todd let go of Megan's hand and undid his seat belt and got out of the car and walked round to Megan's side of the car and opened the door for her and he even extended his had to help her out of the car.

"I hope you like Italian?" Todd said locking his car and took Megan's hand in own and they walked to the restaurant only to see a large line of people waiting outside to go in.

"I think we might be waiting a while," Megan said seeing the large line.

Todd smirked knowing and hoping that knowing the owner would score him points with Megan.

"Hey Sam, any chance of a table for 2 tonight?" Todd asked greeting the owner warmly.

"Todd, good to see you, Of course come this way" Sam said gesturing for them to follow which they did and they were now inside and being led to a nice table by the window looking out at the fantastic view of the town all lit up.

"Thanks Sam" Todd said placing his hand on his shoulder.

"No, problem, I will be back in a few minutes" Sam said cheerfully before he walked away.

"Wow, this place is lovely" Megan said looking round at the rather packed restaurant.

Todd pulled out Megan's chair, Megan sat down, and Todd tucked the chair back under the table as a true gentle man would.

"This place must cost a fortune, you didn't need to bring me to a place as posh as this," Megan said placing her bag on the chair.

"I wouldn't take you anywhere else this is the best Italian food in Philly"

"How did you get us a table that quick, I mean people were queuing to get in here?"

"I did some work for Sam a few years ago and he always finds a table for me no matter who busy they are not, that I go on many dates," Todd added in quickly.

"Well I love it thank you," Megan said smiling at the true authentic Italian decor.

"Any drinks for you?" Sam asked walking back over to Megan and Todd.

"Could I have a ... Arnold Palmer please," Megan asked

"Of course you can and Todd?"

"I will have the same as Megan "Todd said smiling.

"Why didn't you order an alcoholic drink?"

"We are in this together and well if you can't drink and well it's only fair I don't drink either," Todd said winking at Megan.

"Oh aren't you sweet, but seriously if you want proper drink I don't mind" Megan said politely.

"Megan, I am fine honestly"

They both picked up their menus and looked at all the appetizing food.

"Fancy sharing a starter?" Todd asked putting his menu down on the table.

"Ok sure, but promise you won't laugh at me when I say I would like garlic bread"

"Why would I laugh at you for ordering garlic bread?" Todd chuckled and shook his head in confusion.

"I know Garlic bread is pathetic but, I am craving that like mad right now and anyway I am eating for two" Megan chuckled.

"Garlic bread it is for my lady" they went back to looking at the menu.

"Here you go guys, 2 Arnold Palmer's" Sam said placing the drink in front of them "have you both decided what you would like?" Sam reached over and lit the two little candles in the middle of the table.

"I have, Megs?" Todd asked closing his menu.

"Yeah I think so..." Megan said not sounding too sure.

"Ok, could we get garlic bread to share but could you possibly throw in a few extra" Todd asked politely and Sam nodded "Of course"

"I would like for my main a steak, Medium rare please Sam, with pepper corn source"

"Ok" Sam said not bothering to write it all down "And for the lovely lady?"

"I would love the roast chicken pasta in the tomato source please"

"Of course" Megan handed Sam the menu and Sam thanked him before he walked away leaving them alone again.

"Todd, I have something I want to ask you but, don't worry if you are working"

"What is it Megan, it's nothing to do with the baby is it?" Todd asked concerned.

"What, oh no ... my mother's throwing yet another party at her country club and well I have to go and well I was wondering if you would like to be my date?"

"I would be delighted, when is this party?" Todd asked taking a sip of his drink.

"I am not sure yet but, I know it will be a Saturday possibly this Saturday"

"Sounds like fun" Todd said brightly and sounding rather enthusiastic.

"I wouldn't get too excited about it" Megan chuckled.

Sam brought over the garlic bread and placed it in the middle of the table and Megan picked up a slice and took a bite.

"This is so good"

"See I told you the food is good here" Todd said chuckling.

Half an hour later their main food arrived and they both tucked in straight way.

"This is awesome, you have to try this," Megan said putting some of the food on the fork and fed Todd the food.

"You were right, it's delicious, you have got to try this steak its crazy good," Todd said cutting small piece and fed Megan the piece of Steak.

"Wow that's delicious"

Once they had finished their meals, Sam took them away and left Megan and Todd alone once again.

"So, do you want to find out what we are having?" Todd asked

"I don't know, do you?" Megan asked taking a sip of her drink.

"I don't mind to be honest because I will love it either way "Todd shrugged and Megan smiled and looked into those deep blue eyes that she was now falling in love with.

"What about names?" Megan asked

"I rather like simple names like ...Olivia, Grace, what sort of names do you like Megs?" Megan loved how Todd called her Meg's it made her heart skip a beat.

"I like simple names too and I love the name Grace too" they both smiled and Todd reached out and took Megan's hand in his own.

"You know I am rather excited about being a father for the first time," Todd said rubbing his thumb over the top of Megan's hand in a soothing away. Megan was not sure how to answer Todd's last question so she did not say anything not wanting to spoil the moment.

They did not fancy a desert so they paid the bill and thanked Sam who gave Todd a good discount off the bill. Todd opened the door for Megan who shivered the minute she stepped outside when the cold air hit her. Todd noticed Megan shiver so; he took of his suite jacket and wrapped it around Megan's shoulders.

"Thank you"

"No problem, my lady" Todd said seeing that the jacket really was not keeping Megan warm so he opened his arms and wrapped them around Megan who snuggled into his embrace and they walked along the pretty street all lit up brightly.


	14. Walking in the park

**Title:** All the Love That We Shared

**Author:** Carlykinz

**Beta Reader:** Jenny-Gibbs-forever

**Pairing:** Megan/ Tommy

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** We can fight it. We can try to run, but sometimes, certain people come into our lives, make footprints on our hearts, and we are never the same again. What if she had a secret? What if Megan did not leave Tommy? Or New York for just one reason? What if she had a secret? Only to turn to the one person she did not want to turn to.

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N:** This is my first Megan and Tommy fan fiction so please be kind. I got the idea after watching the show from season 1 -3 and the most important thing is that you will like it and I apologise for any spelling errors and incorrect grammar, which I shall sort out as soon as possible, well enjoy!

Ok, so in this story Megan and Tommy's relationship had been on and off for 6 years whilst Megan was a resident at New York General and Tommy was a rookie in the police force but, once Megan's residency was over and one of Tommy's stupid mistakes slowly ended anything they had left.

So Megan moved back to Philadelphia feeling alone and vulnerable with a secret that she could no longer keep and her only option was to go to the one person she did not want to turn to.

A huge thank you to my lovely Beta Reader Jenny-Gibbs-Forever who has been helping me with this story I and I would be lost without her.

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Walking in the park**

They walked down the street in a comfortable silence, Megan sighed because she was happy in Todd's warm and protective arms. They walked to the bridge and leant against the railings, Todd kept his arms around Megan tight while Megan rested her head against him as they stood and watched the ripples in the water.

"I'm scared Todd" Megan gazed out to the water.

"What, do you mean?" he asked puzzled

"I'm scared about being a parent and that I am going to screw up"

"Megan you won't screw up and you have me and I can promise you that and you will never be alone I will always be by your side" Todd placed a light kiss on top of Megan's head and held her close.

"You're not going to change your mind about being its father when it comes?"

"Megan I mean it and I have never been so sure about anything well except that I ... Like you Megs, I really like you" Megan rested her head against Todd.

"I like you too Todd"

"come on let's get you home to the warm" Todd said letting go of Megan only to open his arms again , Megan turned round, they walked hand in hand back to Todd's car. As they reached Todd's car they climbed inside, Todd put the heating on and started the ignition, which soon warmed the car up.

"Megan, what I said back then I really meant it and don't ever think that your alone in this because you're not" Todd reached out and took Megan's hand in his and squeezed it tight and Megan smiled. Todd pulled into the driveway, got out of the car, walked round To Megan's side of the car, and opened the door her.

Mean while Joan was in the living room reading when the lights of a car pulled into the driveway, which could only mean that Megan and Todd were home after a rather long date. Joan peaked through the curtain to see Todd helping Megan out of the car and closing the door Todd cupped Megan's cheeks, he gazed into her eyes then slowly bringing his lips down to touch hers, the slow enjoyable kiss turned more passionate and Megan was feeling rather hot she pulled him closer by his waist which made Todd smiled.

Hesitantly Todd pulled away "I better get you inside"

Megan's eyes closed missing his touch already "but why?"

"Because I don't really want to be seen making out with you by your mother who I am sure is looking through a window" Megan eyed him before nodding and started for her front door

"Megan" Todd called for her as she reached the door, Megan turned around "what are you doing tomorrow? I have the day off and I thought it might be nice if we could I don't know maybe go down to the park?"

"I would love that, pick me up at 12, and are you're still free for the party Saturday night?" she smiled "and I had a lovely time tonight"

"I won't miss it for the world, me too"

Megan opened the door, quietly closed it behind her, leant against it smiling, and closed her eyes thinking about her date with Todd and how perfect he was for her and how fun tomorrow sounded but then remembering she had to go to her mother's stupid party Megan rolled her eyes, at least Todd will be there the thought made her grin.

Megan started for the steps that lead her bedroom "Megan" her mother came out of the dim lighted kitchen, which made her jump

"Oh my, mother are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Megan put her hand on her pounding chest.

"Sorry dear I couldn't help but... watch..."

"You mean spy?" Megan sighed, "good night mother"

"So... Todd looks like a keeper" Joan smirked Megan didn't say anything , just ignored her mother and made her way to her bedroom closed her door, got changed into her nightwear then went into her bathroom to removed her make-up and finally climbing into bed.

"Your daddy... well your new daddy is a fantastic man and we are lucky to have him in our lives," Megan said talking to her baby sighing sadly at the realisation that this baby will always be hers and Tommy's... And that she was going to have to live with that for the rest of her life but those thoughts soon left her mind and That Night Megan went to sleep with a smile on her face as she dreamt of the future with this fantastic man who she was slowly beginning to fall slowly more in love with every minute she was with him.

Todd now had hold of Megan's heart and she began to believe she had his.

"Megan" Joan called from the bottom of the stairs

"What?"

"There's a very handsome man getting out of a very nice car out the front"

"I'll be down in a second" Megan was in her bathroom putting the finishing touches of her make up on, Megan was wearing a pair of very nice fitted jeans which hugged all the right areas and a red top with black stripes, on her feet weren't her usually 6 inch heels but a pair of runners which her feet were grateful for, once she was happy with her appearance she grabbed her handbag and made her way down the stairs just in time to see her mother greeting Todd

"Oh Megan what are you wearing..." Joan looked her daughter up and down

Megan just rolled her eyes, pushed past her mother and made her way to Todd's car dragging him behind her "we are going to the park mother"

Two dates in a row. Joan smirked yes they are getting along... just fine she closed the door and made her way to her office to look at some wedding magazines...

Megan and Todd walked hand in hand threw the park making their way to a bench away from everyone.

"So Megan about the baby... you're going to start showing soon..."

Megan laugh "yup and your point?'

"Well what do I tell people and what do I tell my parents, your haven't even met them yet and when the kids old do we tell-"

"Calm down this baby isn't going to grow over night ok first problem tell people it's your child because you are going to be the one who brings it up, well with your parents why not... Bring them along to the party tonight that way they can meet my mother and I at the same time? ... when the time comes we will come back to the last problem we have many years brilliant years ahead of us before being there"

"Wow you just have answers to everything don't you," they both laughed Megan rested her head on Todd's shoulder, as he wrapped his arm around her waist "umm with my parents..."

"Hmm"

"Well I don't know if they will fit in..."

"What do you mean?" Megan sat up and looked confused at Todd

"They're not like your mum... or her friends..."

Megan laughed and rested her head back on to Todd's shoulder "don't worry about that I'm sure they will fit in just fine"

Megan and Todd spent the whole day out together getting ice cream, telling each other stories about their past some sad but other happy and funny making them laugh... just getting to know each other better and by the end of the day once Todd had dropped Megan off in just enough time to get ready for the party he had made the decision, he just needed a place and time or Maybe it was too soon...


	15. God awful Country club party

**Title:** All the Love That We Shared

**Author:** Carlykinz

**Beta Reader:** Jenny-Gibbs-forever

**Pairing:** Megan/ Tommy

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** We can fight it. We can try to run, but sometimes, certain people come into our lives, make footprints on our hearts, and we are never the same again. What if she had a secret? What if Megan did not leave Tommy? Or New York for just one reason? What if she had a secret? Only to turn to the one person she did not want to turn to.

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N:** This is my first Megan and Tommy fan fiction so please be kind. I got the idea after watching the show from season 1 -3 and the most important thing is that you will like it and I apologise for any spelling errors and incorrect grammar, which I shall sort out as soon as possible, well enjoy!

Ok, so in this story Megan and Tommy's relationship had been on and off for 6 years whilst Megan was a resident at New York General and Tommy was a rookie in the police force but, once Megan's residency was over and one of Tommy's stupid mistakes slowly ended anything they had left.

So Megan moved back to Philadelphia feeling alone and vulnerable with a secret that she could no longer keep and her only option was to go to the one person she did not want to turn to.

A huge thank you to my lovely Beta Reader Jenny-Gibbs-Forever who has been helping me with this story and wrote this fantastic chapter and I would be lost without her.

* * *

**Chapter 15 - God awful country club party**

Todd went back around to Megan's house at 8 to pick her up and take her to her mother's party; he was dressed in a plain black suit with a light blue tie. Megan had told Todd to wait out the front so he leant on his car facing her house, it was now 8:15pm and no sight of Megan so he rang her.

"Hello?" Megan answered her phone while running around her room looking for her shoes

"Hey it's me I'm out the front are you ready to go?"

"oh hey yes I'll be out in a minute" Megan couldn't help but smile when she heard his voice, her hair was in loose curls and she was wearing a strapless rich purple coloured dress with silver shoes and a matching shawl, finding her shoes she slowly slid them on then making her way down the stairs ignoring the pain her feet where in at the moment, making towards the door she stopped and glanced in the mirror one last time to make sure everything was perfect, turning to her side she tried to imagine what it will be like when the pregnancy starts to show.

Locking the door behind her, she made her way over to Todd who was leaning of the passenger side door "well hello handsome" Megan winked at him locking her lips with his for a quick kiss before pulling away

"Hello beautiful" he winked back at her "is that all I get?"

She laughed "we are late, and if we don't get there soon I will never hear the end of it" nodding at her Todd opened her door then got in himself and started for the country club where Joan held her gathering

"I thought I would be picking your mother up as well?" Todd asked as he started the car

"She had to be there early to help set up, where are your parents?" Megan smiled

"Umm there going to meet us there..." Todd looked out the window

"Are you ok?" Megan asked sensing that something was wrong

"Um yeah it's just... I wasn't brought up with all the luxuries you got Megan and my parents are different they don't care about everything being perfect to be honest there the complete opposite to your mother and ... maybe I shouldn't have invited them" Todd sighed

"I'm sure their lovely and if there nothing like my mother you're lucky" Megan laughed "look I'm going to have to meet them sooner or later why not get it over and done with now?" she rubbed his arm as they drove into the drive way of the club where they got out and Todd handed his keys to the valet, Megan held onto Todd arm and he led her into the club.

"Megan dear I'm so glad you could make it" Joan smiled as she hugged her daughter

"Did I have a choice?" Megan mumbled

"Behave" Joan warned, "Todd it's so lovely to see you and Megan tells me your parents are coming?"

"It's nice to see you Joan" Todd kissed her cheek "Um yes they are I hope it's alright?"

"Of course will you two please excuse me" she smiled at the booth of them and then turned to walk away "oh and come and get me once your parents have arrived I'm so looking forward to seeing them"

"I'm glad that's over" Megan mumbled, "want to go get a drink?"

"Oh god" Todd cursed under his breath "they're here"

"Todd dear I have missed you so much" Todd's mother went up to him, and held him in a tight embrace kissing his cheek

Todd's father went up and hugged him once his mother had let go

"Nice to see you both again, this is Megan" Todd turned to Megan who smiled sweetly

"Wow you are very beautiful I'm Mary and this is my husband Bill it's so nice to finally meet you we have heard so much about you" Mary and Bill took turns in hugging Megan

"Oh don't believe everything you hear the truth is much worse," they all laughed until Megan saw her mother walking over oh god she thought its time she glanced over at Todd who seemed to be thinking the same thing

"hello there you must be Todd's mother and father I'm Joan it's nice to meet you both" Joan help her hand out for them to shake but ignoring it Mary pulled her into a tight embrace like the one she gave Todd

"It's lovely to meet you and your daughter" Mary stood back smiling

"I'm bill it's a pleasure to meet you" following what his wife did he pulled her into a tight embrace Joan was taken aback by their forwardness taking a few steps back she excused herself "and oh there's food and drinks over there" Joan said pointing to a table in the corner of the room "please help yourself I will come see you soon" once she had left Mary spoke up breaking the silence

"Well she seems like a very lovely lady"

"You have no idea," Megan said sarcastically before she realised what she said all three of them were looking at her

"Megan..." Todd started but was interrupted

"Sorry please excuse me" Megan smiled before turning and walking towards the back garden, she needed air.

"why don't we go get something to eat Bill darling" Mary kissed her sons cheek and left to go get a drink while Todd left to follow Megan but little did he know so did her mother

"Megan darling are you ok?" Todd stopped in his tracks as he heard and saw Joan going up to Megan who had been crying

"Yes I'm fine I needed some air, you had better go back inside before your guests get worried" Megan sarcastically spat at her mother

"What has gotten into you?" Joan looked confused at her daughter

"Nothing" Megan sighed walking over to sit on a bench followed by her mother

"Good well Todd's parents are very... strange well nice I guess"

"They're lovely people mother" Megan did not know why but she felt the need to defend them.

"Hmm if you say so and what is his mother wearing could she not afford it so she made a dress out of the carpet?" Joan laughed

Megan stood up "mother what has-"

"That's her favourite dress actually, it belonged to my grandmother" Todd made his appearance visible to them

"Todd what are you doing hiding in the bushes?"

"I didn't mean to listen in just wanted to see how Megan was but now I think I'll be leaving thank you for a lovely night Joan I'll call you later Megan" Todd turned "oh and Joan I don't care who you are do not talk shit about my mother again"

"Todd" Megan called after him but her just ignored her and left with his parents

Megan decided to go for a walk through the park to clear her head, it was a cool night and the park was lit up by the moon, she made her way over to a bench

"May I join you?" Todd asked walking up from behind Megan, which gave her a fright

"You really need to stop doing that," Megan said once she had caught her breath "what are you doing here?'

"I needed to clear my head when I saw you here" Todd looked up at the moon then back at Megan "why did you leave before?"

"I just... well seeing your parents well I never had anything like that once my dad... any way I was worried that I'm not going to be a good enough mother to this child" tears were falling freely from Megan's eyes "I'm so sorry"

"Oh Megan no I'm sorry" Todd pulled Megan into him "you need to relax the stress of everything isn't good for you or the baby" Megan nodded "I think I have something that will cheer you up a bit" Todd smirked he stood bringing Megan with him then he knelt down on one knee in front of her

"Oh my..." Megan whispered

"Megan ever since I laid eyes on you I could not look away, and after that moment you have been in my thoughts and haven't left, will you marry me and spend the rest of your life with me as a family" he took her hands in one of his and placed the other on her slightly grown belly "I will love you and this child for the rest of my life and the many more children we will have" Megan laughed "there you go that's the Megan I know the cheerful beautiful strong minded women whom I fell in love with"

There was silence

"So what do you say?' Todd looked up to Megan whose cheeks were stained from old and new tears

"Umm... I... I ..." Megan was speechless


	16. Meet Maddie Fleming

**Title:** All the Love That We Shared

**Author:** Carlykinz

**Beta Reader:** Jenny-Gibbs-forever

**Pairing:** Megan/ Tommy

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** We can fight it. We can try to run, but sometimes, certain people come into our lives, make footprints on our hearts, and we are never the same again. What if she had a secret? What if Megan did not leave Tommy? Or New York for just one reason? What if she had a secret? Only to turn to the one person she did not want to turn to.

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N:** This is my first Megan and Tommy fan fiction so please be kind. I got the idea after watching the show from season 1 -3 and the most important thing is that you will like it and I apologise for any spelling errors and incorrect grammar, which I shall sort out as soon as possible, well enjoy!

Ok, so in this story Megan and Tommy's relationship had been on and off for 6 years whilst Megan was a resident at New York General and Tommy was a rookie in the police force but, once Megan's residency was over and one of Tommy's stupid mistakes slowly ended anything they had left.

So Megan moved back to Philadelphia feeling alone and vulnerable with a secret that she could no longer keep and her only option was to go to the one person she did not want to turn to.

A huge thank you to my lovely Beta Reader Jenny-Gibbs-Forever who has been helping me with this story and wrote this fantastic chapter and I would be lost without her.

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Meet Maddie Fleming**

Megan sat looking through the pages of the happiest day of her life.

**Flash back **

_Megan sat in her beautiful white gown looking at herself in the mirror her hair curled and put up looking amazing but she was unsure of how she looked. "You look just like me on my wedding day" Megan turned to see her mother walking towards her _

_"Lucky for me" she answered sarcastically with a roll of her eyes _

_"Megan dear this is meant to be your happiest day of your life... well before the little one is born" Joan looked down at her daughters stomach "only four months to go are you excited?" _

_"No I look fat, my back is killing me and don't even get me started on my feet I mean whose idea was it to wear 6inch heels?" Joan smirked "you know what don't answer that" Megan glared at her mother knowing that it was herself that made that decision _

_Joan looked down at her watch "well are you ready dear?" _

_Megan took a deep breath "as ready as I will ever be" she grabbed her bouquet, linked arms with her mother and left the hotel room. _

_As they sat in the limo, Megan started to freak out "I'm going to be late" _

_"Darling its fashionable for the bride to be late, I was an hour late for mine" _

_"I think I'm going to be sick" Megan felt the nausea rise up her throat _

_"Take a deep breath" Joan held her daughter's hand "where here, do you need a minute?" _

_"No" she took a deep breath "no I'm fine let's go" Joan helped Megan get out of the limo. _

_The music started as Megan and her mother slowly made their way up to the altar, once they reach it Joan handed Todd Megan's hand and smiled "I know you to will live a long happy life together" she kissed her daughter then made her way to the vacant seat in the front row _

_They said their vows, and then the 'I Do's' Megan could not believe it she was married wow she thought never thought that would happen. Megan and Todd walked out together and made their way like everyone else to the Hotel's Hall where they held the reception. _

_The room went silent and Todd's best man stood up "I haven't known Megan for very long but there are a few things I do know like I know she's a beautiful, intelligent -" _

_"Married" coughed Todd, which made everyone laugh _

_"well yes and that but, the most important thing is that I know she is the one for Todd, they are perfect for each other and I know for a fact that they will be so happy together, that's all I could ask for is that Todd, Megan and their child live a long happy life together" Todd stood up and hugged his friend while everyone clapped _

_"suppose I should say a few words, well where do I start umm I just wanted to thank everyone for coming today it made this day perfect having all our friends and family here to celebrate this very special day with us I would also like to thank Megan I would be lost without you, you have made me the happiest man alive" Todd bent down and gave her a passionate but quick kiss "now my love I think it's about time for our dance" Megan smirked at him while he help her stand "now don't be standing on my feet I would want any broken toes now" he laugh as she slapped him in the arm _

_they swayed slowly gazing into each other's eyes, forgetting where they were and everyone around them - I don't want to miss one smile, I don't want to miss one kiss, Well, I just want to be with you, Right here with you, just like this, I just want to hold you close, Feel your heart so close to mine, And stay here in this moment, For all the rest of time- they let the music block out the sounds around them, it was just them, them and only them no one else. It was the happiest moment of both their lives nothing could change that. _

_Megan and Todd hugged their family and friends thanking them for all the support, then they left and got on a plane that night and left._

_Megan slowly woke unable to move she was worried for a second forgetting where she was then turned her head to see a very sexy, naked Todd next to her which made her smile his strong arms draped over her his piercing blue eyes looking at her _

_'Well good morning beautiful" he smiled as he kissed her lips lightly then softly left little kisses down her neck _

_A soft moan escaped Megan's Lips "morning" _

_"What did you want to do today?" Megan and Todd had spent a week in Hawaii and had another two weeks left _

_"Stay in bed...sleep... And other fun activities" she giggled _

_"We have been doing that for the last few days, how about a walk along the beach?" _

_"Sounds good" they spent another half hour in bed before getting up and getting ready. _

_They sat in the sand wrapped up in each other's arm watched the sun slowly go down _

_"Have you thought about having any more children?" Todd asked Megan breaking the comfortable silence they were in _

_This question took Megan by surprise "what? I haven't even had this one and you're already talking more," Megan laughed but Todd did not _

_"Well I know what I agreed to-" _

_Megan cut him off and turned to face him "you're not having second thoughts are you?" _

_"no, no nothing like that it's just well I mean I will love this kid as my own but I want a big family" Todd brushed a strand of hair out of Megan's face _

_realising this convocation was getting serious and that her answer would probably upset him she took a deep breath "well um I haven't thought about it but I guess I do want more kids" Todd sighed in relief "but not at the moment I mean I have a career now one that I dreamed of and your career we both will be working really long hours" _

_"Wait so you're not going to stay at home with our child?" _

_"yes but I'm not going to be a stay at home mother I'm not that sort of person but that doesn't mean I don't want more kids just not right now" _

_Todd got up and started to walk to the bar "I'll meet you at the hotel room later I just need some time to think" _

_Todd walked into the hotel hours later to find Megan passed out on the sofa he bent down and kissed her temple then walked into their room to change but found their bags half packed and clothes spread out all over that place "MEGAN" Todd shouted which woke Megan _

_Megan bit her lip as she slowly sat up "oh my god my back is killing me" she rubbed her eyes "Todd what's going on why are you shouting" _

_"Why are our bags packed?" Todd asked confused _

_"Oh yes that... Well you see work called me and they need me to do a surgery in a couple of days" _

_"Is there no one else... jeez Megan I didn't realise you were the only surgeon on this planet" Todd raised his voice _

_"I'm the only one available and the only one who has the skill to do this I'm sorry but I'm going with or without you" Megan slowly stood wincing at the pain in her back _

_Todd's eyes softened and he helped her to bed "but your 5 months pregnant and in no condition to be working in a stressful situation". _

_Megan and Todd were on the plane home the next morning _

**-End of flash back-**

Megan wiped away her tears that appeared when she remember their honey moon she looked over at Todd who was snoring softy, putting their wedding album down, then over to her clock sighing she got out of bed now 9 months pregnant and got ready for work, kissing Todd before she left .Megan was in her office going over some files at exactly 6am an hour before her first surgery for the day.

Megan looked up as a nurse entered her office "sorry to interrupt I just wanted to let you know OR 3 is ready for surgery"

"And the patient?" Megan asked looking back down at the papers in front of her

"Being prepared as we speak, he will be ready in half an hour"

"Thank you Emily"

"Um are you ok Dr. Hunt? I'm just asking because you look a little pale" the young nurse looked at her with worried eyes

Without looking up she answered, "I'm fine" when the nurse didn't leave she added, "that's all" and with that she left

Megan slowly got up but sat back down as she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen it only lasted a second but Megan knew that something was happening as she was 2 weeks past her due date Megan just hoped the baby did not decide to come out half way through the surgery. She got up and made her way to the room where she was about to perform surgery.

Megan had about 10minutes left before she will have completed the optical nerve surgery she was currently performing when she felt something dribble down her leg, thinking nothing of it she continued with the surgery, 5 minutes later she felt a sharp pain she felt early again but this time it lasted a few seconds making her stop what she was doing Megan took a deep breath and then continued knowing that she need to get this done because her child was ready to be born.

once the surgery was over Megan ordered a nurse to clean up then she left, walking up to reception holding on to her stomach now being in a lot of pain she yelled at the lady to get a doctor before screaming in pain

"Dr. Hunt calm down what is wrong?" The nurse tried to calm down the Doctor

Taking a deep breath before answering, "I'm... Having" she screamed again "my baby" her head felt light and it was only a matter of seconds before she collapsed.

Megan's eyes fluttered open "Megan?" Todd was sitting next to her bed

"Todd what... What happened?" Megan asked in a small voice

Todd didn't answer he just handed her their new baby girl, as soon as Megan laid eyes on her she started to cry, wiping the tears away she whispered "Maddie"

"Maddie" Todd repeated, "its perfect" Todd placed a kiss on Megan's temple and looked down at his little girl in her mothers arms.


	17. Meet Lacey Fleming

**Title:** All the Love That We Shared

**Author:** Carlykinz

**Beta Reader:** Jenny-Gibbs-forever

**Pairing:** Megan/ Tommy

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** We can fight it. We can try to run, but sometimes, certain people come into our lives, make footprints on our hearts, and we are never the same again. What if she had a secret?. What if Megan did not leave Tommy? Or New York for just one reason? What if she had a secret? Only to turn to the one person she did not want to turn to.

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N**: This is my first Megan and Tommy fan fiction so please be kind. I got the idea after watching the show from season 1 -3 and the most important thing is that you will like it and I apologise for any spelling errors and incorrect grammar, which I shall sort out as soon as possible, well enjoy!

Ok, so in this story Megan and Tommy's relationship had been on and off for 6 years whilst Megan was a resident at New York General and Tommy was a rookie in the police force but, once Megan's residency was over and one of Tommy's stupid mistakes slowly ended anything they had left.

So Megan moved back to Philadelphia feeling alone and vulnerable with a secret that she could no longer keep and her only option was to go to the one person she did not want to turn to.

A huge thank you to my lovely Beta Reader Jenny-Gibbs-Forever who has been helping me with this story and wrote this fantastic chapter and I would be lost without her.

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Meet Lacey Fleming**

A few days after Maddie being Born they were now allowed to take her home and that was when it hit Todd that they were stilling weren't living together, with Megan living still at Joan's and Todd has his little apartment so, he helped Megan out of the car and lifted Maddie's car seat out of the car and carefully carried Maddie into Joan's house.

Once inside Todd took Maddie upstairs into Megan's room, transferred her into her mosses basket, and wrapped her up warm. Megan climbed on to her bed, sighed with relief, and snuggled down.

"Megs, I have something I need to do will you be alright for an hour or so?" Megan yawned and nodded.

Todd kissed Megan on the lips and then walked over to Maddie and looked down at her with a big smile upon his face.

"Now you be a good girl for your momma and Daddy will be back soon" Todd walked away from Maddie and took one last glace at his girls before he left the house. As Todd got into his car, he called one of his real estate friends "hey Sam its Todd I need your help with something got time for coffee?"

"Hey Todd" Sam looked at the time "yeah sure I'll meet you at the little coffee shop around the corner from your house, oh and should I bring my folder?"

"Sounds good, yes see you soon" Todd hung up and started for the coffee shop

When Todd reached the coffee shop he order a coffee for himself and one for his friend then made his way to a small round table out the front. When he saw his friend approaching, he stood up to shake his hand "Sam how are you" Todd asking sitting back down and thanking the waitress as she put their coffee on the table

"I'm good how about you?" Sam smiled at his friend as he sat

"Good thank you for seeing me at such short notice"

"Oh on problem and how is Megan? Wasn't she due a week ago?"

"Megan is good yeah she gave birth to Maddie a few days ago" Todd could not wipe the grin from his face

Sam smiled knowing that his good friend of 15 years was happy "congratulation's and Maddie? That's such a cute name well getting down to business I'm guessing since you told me to bring my folder that you're looking for the house for the three I mean four of you?" Todd nodded taking a sip of his coffee "well to save some time I went through all of our four Bedroom houses that were listed and came up with three you might like, did you want to go take a look I have about an hour and a half before I have to back to the office"

Todd looked at the information and pictures on the three houses his friend suggested and decided the second one looked best it had pictures of the front of the house which showed a manicured lawn, it also had pictures of the kitchen which was modern and very large, the four bedrooms all different shaped but all very large and all had an on suite which would be perfect as he now lived with two girls. So Todd and Sam got into Todd's car and they drove to that house first.

As they drove up the nice quiet street Todd looked around seeing all the houses front yards were neat and there were children playing it felt very warm and welcoming Todd new this was the one before they even got to the house.

Sam Gave Todd a tour of the house it was brief as Sam got called back into the office so Sam drove back to where Todd parked near the coffee shop "I'm sorry that you only got a quick look I can book an appointment and take you through again in a couple of days and you can bring Megan alon-"

"How fast can you write-up the paper work?" Todd interrupted

"What? You're serious?' Sam asked confused "don't you want to talk to your wife about it?"

"We have been living with her mother for over a year now and she isn't the easiest person to live with, and I know she will love it"

"Ok umm give me a couple of hours you want to come to the office I'll get it sorted I should be able to pull a few strings and get you the keys in a few days"

It had been three days since Todd bought the house and now he had the keys. Todd and Megan left Maddie with Joan whilst Todd took Megan to see their first house…well she didn't know this at the time, Megan thought they were going out for lunch but when she looked around to see houses not shops she got confused "Where are we I thought we were going out for lunch?"

"We are but I have an errand to run, it will only take a few minutes" Todd smirked

Megan rolled her eyes still tired and a bit sore "you got me out of bed to drag me along to some errand you have to-do" she was annoyed but Todd just ignored her and pulled up the their new house

"Close your eyes" Todd ordered

"Excuse me?" Megan raised her eyebrows

"You trust me don't you?" Megan nodded "well then"

Sighing Megan closed her eyes "if this is some sort of trick I will kill you"

Todd smiled as he slowly guided Megan to the front door where he stopped her, unlocked the door and lead her to the middle of the lounge room.

"Open your eyes" Todd held up a bunch of red roses

Megan blinked a couple of times then looked around "where are we?"

"Home" Megan stared at him confused "welcome to our new house I bought it a few days ago" Todd could wipe the toothy grin that appeared

"Oh my- are you serious?" Todd just nodded which made Megan scream and pulled Todd into a tight hug, then looked into his eyes before crashing her lips with his, Todd broke the kiss when air was needed

Todd took Megan's hand, showed her around the house, and told her everything he wanted to do with it to make it theirs.

Megan new at that moment that they were going to be ok, that everything would get better and they would go back to being the way they were when they first met.

It had been a year and a half and they were all settled in, the Maddie's room was painted pink and decorated, pictures were hung it felt like home and what a better way to celebrate it is with Maddie's second birthday, which was in a few weeks time. Megan had gone back to work a few months ago which didn't leave them both much time to plan Maddie's birthday party so they invited close friends and family and a few of her friends from day care.

The weeks went by fast both Megan and Todd working and Joan looked after Maddie whom she was concerned about not that she didn't love her grandchild but she needed to spend time with her parents, Maddie's birthday also came round fast and today was the big day. Megan was out getting the cake when her phone rang "Megan Hunt" she kept her last name in honour of her father "really is there no one else because- yes I… I know- but it's my daughter's bir- yes I understand" sighing "fine I'll be in there in half an hour" she threw her phone in her bag paid for the cake and left for home.

Megan practically ran inside the sooner I get there the sooner I can leave she kept telling herself she place the cake on the kitchen bench and left a note off Todd as he was out with Maddie

_Todd _

_I got called into work I will be home as soon as I can. _

_Wish my big girl a happy birthday and tell her I will be home _

_In time to read her a story. _

_Xx Love you_

_M _

After writing the note, she showered and got change then left for work.

When Todd got home he changed Maddie in to a pink and white striped dress then put her in her crib to have a nap before going into the kitchen to start getting ready for that party which was going to start in an hour, when he saw the note, reading it anger grew in side of him typical Megan scrunching the note up and throwing it in the bin, he took a deep breath and started making the food for the party.

Todd smiled as he saw his birthday girl running around happily with her friends; he decided to clear the table for the cake.

Megan entered the house and seeing the girls playing with Maddie's toys she bent down kissing her then went into the kitchen to find Todd getting the cake ready

"Hey I'm sorry I'm late I'm just glad the operation wasn't major and I left early, oh you haven't done the cake yet" Megan smiled and got the lighter from the cupboard and placed it on the bench next to the cake

"I can't believe it, Megan really? Another operation? I didn't realise that it was more important than your own daughters 2nd birthday," Todd snapped

"Don't do this now Todd, I'm not in the mood" Megan snapped surprise at his burst of anger

"You know it was pointless you coming home now Megs everything's been done, like always" Todd snapped.

"Todd don't you dare make it all to be my fault and will you be quiet they'll hear you"

"I don't care, if they hear us"

"You might not but I do" Megan whispered to Todd who put the number 2 candle on top of the Mini Mouse cake "we can talk about this later" Megan picked up the lighter and lit the candle as Todd picked the cake up from the side and carried it into the dining room.

"I can't believe that your work comes first instead and well I and Maddie come second"

Megan ignored him no wanting to make a scene and forced a big smile upon her face when she saw them all looking at her.

Todd placed the cake on the table and bent down to Maddie, everyone started to sing happy birthday, and Megan bent down the other side of Maddie giving Todd a stern look seeing him looking at her.

The party was soon over, everyone was starting to leave Megan, and Todd said their goodbyes then once the last guest had left Todd started to clean up while Megan went and picked Maddie up taking her upstairs to give her a bath. Once cleaned and in her pyjamas Megan brought her back down stairs for dinner, placing Maddie in her high chair, she walked to the fridge and got out the baby food putting it into a bowl then giving it to her daughter who half ate half seared it all over her face making Megan laugh as she poured herself a glass of wine, she sat on the bench watching her daughter eat occasionally taking a sip of her drink when Todd walked in looking pissed

"I can't believe you, choosing your precious job over our daughter; I mean what mother does that?" he began pacing the kitchen then stopped on the other side and glared at his wife

"Really? You think I wanted to go to work and not spend the day with my beautiful daughter on her birthday you must not know me very well" Megan said raising her voice and tears threatening to fall

"I'm just telling the truth as it is, the truth hurts doesn't it Megs" sighing Todd lowed his voice looking at his wife who had tears pouring down her cheeks "what are we going to do because I can't keep doing this Megan I really can't" Todd stood for a moment in silence then walked up stairs to his office, that's when Megan broke down, head in her hands crying hard for a good five minutes before slowly getting off the bench, picking up Maddie and going to bed.

Several months later Megan knew something was not right with her she became even snappier and taking it out on poor Todd and 2-year-old Maddie even got the brunt of it at times. Megan knew this feeling all too well and wanted to make sure she was right before telling Todd. So she went to a local chemist, picked up a pregnancy test, and took the test at home, and after 3 minutes which felt like 5 hours, confirmed that she was in fact pregnant for the second time Megan stood and stared at herself in the mirror unsure of how she felt.

Once Todd arrived home, he walked into the house with Megan trying to feed a screaming Maddie who was just not having any of it and Megan was getting fed up and could not take anymore.

"Oh Maddie just eat it please" Megan said holding the food in front of the little girl who held her mouth closed tight and shook her head "come on baby mommy hasn't had much sleep

"Please just eat" tears were now falling from Megan's eyes as she tried so hard to keep it together

"Megan, what's wrong" Todd walked over to Megan who just rushed past him and upstairs, slamming the door to their bedroom

Todd feed and put Maddie to bed before knocking softly of their bedroom door, when hearing no answer he opened the door to find Megan curled up on the bed crying, walking over and puling Megan into his arms "are you ok Megs? You have been acting strangely for a few months" he was going to say something about her weight gain not that it bother him but then realising she probably wouldn't like that very much "You're not sick are you?" Megan shook her head Todd sighed in relief "so what's wrong I don't like you being upset"

"I'm pregnant Todd" Megan stood up in front of him

Todd was silent for a moment "Are you serious" Megan nodded and Todd stood up and kissed Megan hard on the lips then pulling her down on the bed with him. Megan could see how happy Todd was because she knew he wanted another child a sibling for Maddie.

Megan was now a few weeks away from giving birth but she continued to do surgery even against Todd's plea for her to stop but ignoring it she carried on and without knowing it putting a strain on their marriage which caused them to argue even more than they used to.

"Megan, I am still trying to understand why you still chose to put our Childs life in danger"

"I have a job and my patients need me"

"I need you, Maddie and the baby need you, but you still chose to ignore that and we obviously don't mean anything to you do we?"

"That's not true, How dare you say that" Megan barked

"When you can fit me and Maddie in your busy schedule we would like to spent time with you if that's alright"

"I'm free right now"

"I'm not talking about now I am talking about the times you choose your wonderful job over us," Todd said raising his voice.

They stopped arguing when they heard Maddie crying upstairs pushing past Todd Megan walked up stairs and picked Maddie up giving her a kiss and slowly rocking her back and forth until she felt the sharp piercing pain in her lower abdomen.

"Ouch" Megan put Maddie back into her crib and took deep breath, which seemed to help but as the seconds went by the pain came back stronger and more painful.

Maddie began to scream again and Todd was shaking his head in anger knowing that Megan didn't have the mothers touch like he did with his daughter. Todd could no longer take the screams of Maddie so he stormed upstairs to see Megan doubled over in pain and Maddie screaming in the crib.

"Megan, what's wrong?" Todd ran over to Megan and bent down placing a hand on her back

"I…I think the baby is… coming... ARRGGH" Megan cried out in pain

"Oh my god" Todd ran to get the phone "I'll call an ambulance

"Todd there is no… ARGH … time you will have to drive"

"oh god" Todd pick up Maddie and then with his free hand helped Megan get up but half way down the stairs Megan stopped "what is it" Todd began to panic

"My waters just broke" Todd looked at Megan, which did not help Todd out very much

Once in the car Todd called Joan to meet them at the hospital so she could watch Maddie

"Megan dear are you ok?" Joan took Maddie from Todd as she met them out the front of the hospital

"Oh yeah haven't been better" Megan spat sarcastically at her mother

After several hours of painful labour Megan was ready to give birth.

"Hi Megan, I'm Anne and I will be your midwife and you are more than ready to meet your little girl, so once nice big push Megan sweetheart" Anne said bending down to see that the she was crowning.

"Come on Megan baby you can do it" Todd was holding her hand encouraging her every time she pushed.

"Well done Megan one last push and then the baby is here," Anne, said holding half of the baby until Megan pushed once more.

"I can't do it; I can't "mean moaned with tears streaming down her sweaty and pale face.

"You can do it Megs," Todd said holding on to Megan's hand

"I can't believe you did this to me Todd, if you do this to me ARGH … ever again I will kill you" Megan screamed before she did one last big push and the room was filled with a baby's cry.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord daddy?" Todd nodded and walked over to Anne and cut the cord.

"You did it, you are amazing Megan" Todd walked back over to Megan and kissed Megan on the lips and she kissed back weakly.

"There is your lovely healthy daughter weighing 6lb 2oz "Anne handed the baby over to Megan who looked at her little girl a sleep and comfortable in her mother's arms.

"Lacey" Megan said looking at the little bundle in her arms

"Lacey... "Todd Looked at his daughter "It is perfect so now we have a Maddie and a Lacey. Well done Megs I'm so proud of you"


	18. The Divorce

**Title:** All the Love That We Shared

**Author:** Carlykinz

**Beta Reader:** Jenny-Gibbs-forever

**Pairing:** Megan/ Tommy

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** We can fight it. We can try to run, but sometimes, certain people come into our lives, make footprints on our hearts, and we are never the same again. What if she had a secret? What if Megan did not leave Tommy? Or New York for just one reason? What if she had a secret? Only to turn to the one person she did not want to turn to.

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N:** This is my first Megan and Tommy fan fiction so please be kind. I got the idea after watching the show from season 1 -3 and the most important thing is that you will like it and I apologise for any spelling errors and incorrect grammar, which I shall sort out as soon as possible, well enjoy!

Ok, so in this story Megan and Tommy's relationship had been on and off for 6 years whilst Megan was a resident at New York General and Tommy was a rookie in the police force but, once Megan's residency was over and one of Tommy's stupid mistakes slowly ended anything they had left.

So Megan moved back to Philadelphia feeling alone and vulnerable with a secret that she could no longer keep and her only option was to go to the one person she did not want to turn to.

A huge thank you to my lovely Beta Reader Jenny-Gibbs-Forever who has been helping me with this story and wrote this fantastic chapter and I would be lost without her.

* * *

**Chapter 18 – The Divorce**

Maddie and lacey were now 9 and 7 years old and unaware that their happy family was crumbling around them until one night when their mother came home.

Megan quietly put her key in the door expecting the girls and Todd to be in bed so she carefully opened the door and closed it behind her. Megan took off her high heels and left them at the door and walked into the lounge to see the television was on but all the lights were off she started for the kitchen

"I'm surprised you remembered where you live" Todd said making Megan jump out of her skin.

"Todd, why are you doing sitting in the dark?"

"I thought we would have a nice family night you know put a movie on just us and the girls but instead I come home to your mother babysitting the girls because you were at that damn hospital again"

"I'm sorry but a last-minute surgery came up and they had no one else was available"

"Damn it Megan, I think you have to decide what is more important us or work oh no wait I think I can guess" Todd got up and started clearing the plates from the table "You know what Maddie said to me as I was putting her to bed yet again?" Megan shook her head as she followed Todd into the kitchen "She said mommy does love me don't she?" Megan put a hand over her mouth in shock "of course I said Mommy loves you she just has to work that's all What makes you think she doesn't?, Maddie our 9-year-old if you had forgotten said I don't think she likes me because she doesn't like spending time with us anymore"

"Oh my … I... I had no idea," Megan said as she wiped tears away

"If you were home more often it wouldn't happen to be honest Megs I did not sign up to be a single parent we were in this together" Todd stopped doing the dishes and turned to face her "I have a job as well and I think its unhealthy for our kids to be spending more time with your mother than their own"

"You're not a single parent it's not like I'm never home, I just have a demanding job and I thought you understood I don't see why this is all my fault I mean you do the same hours as I do" Megan was getting slightly pissed.

"Yes but still I manage to make it home in time for my daughter's birthday" Todd could help but shout at Megan he was just so pissed

"You know how bad I feel about that and I don't see why you have to keep bringing it up I know I'm not the best mother but I do love my kids more than anything and I love you" Megan returned the shouting as she was sick of being the bad guy Megan walked over to the cupboard and got a wine glass and filled it a bit more than half way

Taking a deep breath "so what do you want to do?"

Megan looked at him confused "about what?"

"Everything, your job us it's been 7 years since the birthday-"

"Don't even say it" Megan warned taking a sip of wine

"And since that day you have been working more than ever"

"I'm the best they need someone who is available most of the time"

"that's my point Megan you're not you belong here with your family I have turned down 2 promotions so we could stay here for your job I have had to cut back on my hours and gods only knows how many clients I have lost and I'm sick of it I don't think I can take it anymore"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO" Megan was sick of being picked on

"LOOK AFTER YOUR CHILDREN MEGAN god how hard is it to say no" Todd rubbed the back of his neck before walking out of the kitchen

"Wait Todd" Megan followed him

Meanwhile upstairs 7-Year-old Lacey woke up to hearing shouting down stairs, she sat in her bed hearing her mother and father arguing… again and She could not take anymore, placing her hand over her ears and closed her eyes to block out their voices but it was not working so Lacey got out of Bed and crept into Maddie's room which was at the other end of the hall and opened the door.

"Maddie are you a wake?" Maddie groaned and turned over to see lacey in her bedroom doorway.

"What's the matter Lace?"

"Mom and dad are arguing again" Lacey began to sob.

"Hey it's alright" Maddie got out of bed and put her arms round lacey when she heard Megan and Todd raising their voices.

"Come on" Maddie put a finger to her slips which told lacey to be quiet and Lacey nodded. They carefully crept down the stairs sat down and looked down into the lounge to see their parents at each other's throats.

"I've had enough" Todd made his way over to the stairs and Maddie and lacey got up quickly and rushed into Maddie's room and shut the door quietly behind them , Maddie got into bed and motioned for Lacey to get in to and together they snuggled up.

"Do you think they will be ok?" Lacey asked

"Yeah everything will be back to normal in the morning" Lacey snuggled closer to her big sister and fell asleep.

"Wait Todd please stop"

Todd stopped in front of the stairs he turned and walked up to Megan placing a kiss on her lips then pulling away he looked sadly into her eyes "nothings there any more Megan" he places a hand on her cheek wiping away the tears, Mean closed her eyes enjoying his touch but understanding "I can't keep doing this it's too hard on the kids and I"

"I know" Megan whispered tears trailing down her cheeks

"And I don't even remember the last time we made love I miss you Megan but if you're not ready to give up your career for your family then… I think it's time we move on" they stood for a few minutes in silence before Todd spoke up "I'm going for a walk I need to clear my head"

"But it's nearly 1 in the morning"

"Don't wait up" Todd grabbed his coat and left

Megan just stared as he left but once that door closed she fell to her knees and burst into tears unable to stop

Maddie looked over at her sleeping sister then slowly got out of bed careful not to wake Lacey and quietly made her way to the stairs where she looked down to see her mother crying, looking around not seeing her father she made her way down the stairs only to run over to her mother and hug her, Megan took a deep breath and returned the hug

"What are you doing up" Maddie pulled away and sat next to her mother

"Umm I couldn't sleep" Maddie looked down at her hands

Wiping away the tears Megan sighed "sorry baby I didn't mean for you to hear all that, did… did Lacey?" Maddie slowly nodded

Megan held back the tears that were forming and got up "come on back to bed" she held her hand out which her daughter took

"Where's dad?" Maddie asked as they reached the top of the stairs

"He went out for a walk" Megan whispered not wanting to wake Lacy "don't worry he'll be home soon just get some sleep" Megan kiss Maddie's forehead then left their room closing the door behind her.

It was now 4:30am and Megan was lying down in bed just staring at the wall; sleep wasn't going to come easy tonight she thought, there were just so many things going through her head at the moment the door opening and closing pulled her out of her thoughts though.

Todd walked up the stairs and straight into the bathroom ignoring Megan he got changed then got into bed, his back facing Megan as he fell asleep knowing what he had to get done the next day.

Todd woke up, had a shower and got ready for work, then making his way down stairs to the kitchen he made the girls breakfast and lunch, packed their school bags and got them ready for school, Megan got up not much later than Todd she also had a shower and got ready for work. Once ready she made her way down stairs to find that everyone had already left, sighing she made herself a coffee and left for work.

Todd had dropped the girls off at school and went into work for about an hour then went to Megan's work.

"Hi I'm looking for Megan Hunt" He asked the receptionist

"May I ask who's asking?" the lady asked

"Todd her husband" he looked down at his watch

"Would you like to take a seat and I'll get her for you" she smiled

"I'm in a hurry I just need her to sign something"

"Sorry to interrupt but Emily could you cancel my afternoon please" Megan smiled at Emily then looked at who she was talking to "Todd?" Megan smiled "what are you-"

"I have to go just need you to sign this just drop it at my office once you have, I have to work late tonight so I got your mom to pick up the girls because I figured you would be working" Todd past her an envelope and started for the door

Megan ran after Todd "wait I just cancelled my afternoon maybe we could go out for dinner just the two of us"

Todd sighed "Megan it's too late to start trying it's been 7 years you can't make that up with a dinner" he looked at her one last time then left

"It's a start" Megan called out after him then making her way to her office

Megan opened the envelope then gasped when she read the title "he...he wants a divorce'


	19. The Crash

**Title:** All the Love That We Shared

**Author:** Carlykinz

**Beta Reader:** Jenny-Gibbs-forever

**Pairing:** Megan/ Tommy

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** We can fight it. We can try to run, but sometimes, certain people come into our lives, make footprints on our hearts, and we are never the same again. What if she had a secret? What if Megan did not leave Tommy? Or New York for just one reason? What if she had a secret? Only to turn to the one person she did not want to turn to.

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N:** This is my first Megan and Tommy fan fiction so please be kind. I got the idea after watching the show from season 1 -3 and the most important thing is that you will like it and I apologise for any spelling errors and incorrect grammar, which I shall sort out as soon as possible, well enjoy!

Ok, so in this story Megan and Tommy's relationship had been on and off for 6 years whilst Megan was a resident at New York General and Tommy was a rookie in the police force but, once Megan's residency was over and one of Tommy's stupid mistakes slowly ended anything they had left.

So Megan moved back to Philadelphia feeling alone and vulnerable with a secret that she could no longer keep and her only option was to go to the one person she did not want to turn to.

A huge thank you to my lovely Beta Reader Jenny-Gibbs-Forever who has been helping me with this story and wrote this fantastic chapter and I would be lost without her.

* * *

**Chapter 19 – The Crash**

Megan sat in her office reading the paper work that would finalize the end to their marriage but was she ready to say goodbye to her life with Todd, give up 9 years of marriage? What would happen with the girls? Megan looked at the clock that hung across from her desk, which read 1pm, so deciding to head home and take some time to herself before picking Maddie and Lacey up. Megan picked up the paper work, put it back in to the horrible plain brown envelope, and placed in into her bag; she got up putting on her deep red coloured coat, picked up her bag then left the office.

The drive home for Megan was hard, today was the end… the end of a long marriage one that lasted 9 years as of tomorrow Megan let the tears fall silently down her cheeks, she knew she worked to much but that job meant everything to her and she couldn't see why Todd didn't understand that. Megan pulled into her driveway then sat in the car for a few minutes trying to take it all in…before leaving she wiped away the mascara, then grabbing her bag she got out and entered the house where it all started and where it was about to end. Megan stepped inside placing her bag on the floor and her shoes next it, listening only to hear silence she sighed while making her way into the kitchen to make herself some coffee, she sat down on the stool and just started at the cup in front of her... she was lost her phone buzzing pulled her from her thoughts it was a message from … Todd, unlocking her phone she read

T: You're still able to pick the girls up from school at 3:30?

M: Yes, of course xx we really need to talk about what you

Gave me this morning because I don't think it's too late

To give us another try! I'll see you when you get home xx

T: no Megan it is over.

Megan couldn't help but burst into tears reading his message, once she had calmed herself she signed the papers… its officially over I hope your happy now Megan stared at her screen saver which was a picture of her and Todd on their wedding day what happened Todd…. We seemed so happy

Realising what time it was Megan jumped into the car and headed to the school. Pulling up in empty space, locked the car then walked over to the school, and stood with the other moms. Lacey was the first to come out, Lacey saw her mother "Mommy" she ran over to her mother and wrapped her arms round her tight Megan returned the hug while picking up Lacey "Hey sweetie, how was school today?" Megan put Lacey back down and took her school bag "it was good I drew you a painting so you can put it up in your office" Lacey said with excitement in her eyes and a toothy grin upon her face as she looked at her mother

Megan smiled "can I see it?"

"Nope" Lacey giggled, "you have to wait till after dinner because I drew one for daddy too do you think he will like it?" Lacey's face went from giggling to unsure

"Lacey sweetie he won't like it he will love it" Megan smiled as she took her youngest daughter's hand in her own

Minutes Later Maddie came out saw her mother waiting with Lacey. Maddie walked slowly down the pathway and over to Megan dumping her school bag at her mother's feet "where's dad, he normally picks us up" Maddie asked looking round for him.

"well it's nice to see you to" Megan placed a piece of hair behind her ear and bent down to pick Maddie's school bags up off the floor "he had to work so he asked me to pick you up if that's ok with you missy? What's with the attitude?"

"Why now, I mean you never bothered before?" Maddie spat at her mother in an annoyed tone as she walked towards the car. Lacey stayed by her mother's side whilst Maddie walked out in front on her own. They got into the car and headed home. The drive on the way home was silent as both girls looked out of the window.

Megan looked at both girls in her rear view mirror "how was school today Maddie?" Megan looked at Maddie who looked at her mother and just shrugged "It was alright" Maddie went back to looking out the window

"We heard you and daddy yelling the other night" Lacey looked down at her hands as silent tears fell

Maddie glared at her sister "shut up" then back out the window

"Hey don't speak like that to your sister, look darling I'm sorry you had to hear that your father and I have a few things to sort out..."

"Just say it mom you're getting a divorce!" Maddie yelled then got out of the car as Megan pulled into the driveway

"Maddie-"Megan sighed as she closed her eyes

"Mom what's a divorce" Lacey asked confused

Megan suddenly opened her eyes and turned to face Lacey "we will talk about it a dinner when your dad gets home ok?" she gave her daughter a weak smile

Later on that afternoon Megan spent as much time as she could with the girls knowing that she never did spend as much time with the girls as she would like. Later on that evening, Megan stood in the kitchen next to the stove stirring with one hand and a glass of wine in the other while Lacey sat at the end of the bench drawing, and Maddie in her room. When Todd got home he dropped his brief case as Maddie ran into him wrapping her arms around him "what took you so long to get home?" before he could answer Lacey came running

"Daddy daddy daddy"

"Hey baby girl been drawing?"

Lacey's eyes widened "how did you know?"

Megan stood leaning on the wall watching, trying to hold back tears "dinners ready" she said in a small voice looking away "go wash up girls" Lacey ran up the stairs to the bathroom followed by Maddie

"How was work?" Megan asked looking up at Todd

"It was fine look Megan about the paperwork and everything maybe its best if you move back with your mothe-"

"please stop… can we talk about it after dinner" Megan looked away as she wiped the tears that escaped away Todd just nodded before walking past her and into the dining room.

Dinner was silent, all you could hear was the forks scraping the plates and it was driving Megan crazy she remembered when they would all laugh and shared how their day was "so mommy what's a divorce?" Lacey spoke up, which made both Megan and Todd, choke on their salad

"Lacey, why would you ask something like that?" Todd asked clearing his throat

"Maddie said it" Lacey shrugged

Todd looked at Megan "well sweetheart it's when a mommy and daddy don't live with each other anymore"'

Lacey made a confused look "well that's silly isn't it"

"well not to mom and dad isn't that right aren't you guys getting one?" noticing the confused looks on her parents faces she got up and started towards the stairs "I heard dad talking about the divorce papers on the phone" and with that said she went to her room

Lacey's eyes began to water "are you not going to be living together?"

Megan's heart broke and tears stung her eyes having to tell her daughters this "yes sweet heart but don't worry you will still see us both all the time"

"Well Megan about that-"Todd started but got a glare from Megan

"Not the time Todd" Lacey just stood up and threw her drawings on the table and ran up to her room crying. Megan got up and took her plate to the sink where she stood there for a minute before throwing the plate smashing it

"What the hell Megan?" Todd came in with the rest of the plates

"I can't take it any more Todd we used to be so happy so in love what happened and don't you dare blame it on my job or I will really lose it" Megan rubbed her forehead then turned to lean on the sink with her head down this whole mess had given her a headache that lasted for days making her moods not so pleasant.

Todd sighed he knew it was time to get it all out he took a seat on the stool Lacey was sitting on earlier "well Megan there's a few things we need to discuss"

Megan gave him a sarcastic laugh "you think?" she turned and faced him hand on her hip

He ignored it and continued "well firstly where the kids will stay and since your job is so demanding" Megan hated to be quoted back to herself but bit her tongue "so I think they should stay with me and you can come visit and that brings up another issue I think you should move back with your mother…" Todd expected the worse and he got it

"You have got to be kidding me?" Megan couldn't help but shout "first you're taking my kids away from me then kicking me out are you trying to get rid of me or something cause its working" her eyes narrow and hands on her hips

"listen to me they are staying with me you can visit but that's all and later we can talk about holidays but for now they will be here do not make me take this to court because you know I will win Megan and then you might only see them once a month"

Megan couldn't believe her ears her day started off with a husband, two kids and a lovely house and ended with her having no husband, no kids and no house she couldn't help but fall to her knees as they weren't strong enough to hold her up Todd slowly walked over to her bending down and wrapping his arms around her "I'm sorry but it has to be this way" he whispered making Megan weep but she leant back into his arms enjoying his touch if it was for the last time they stayed like that for an hour Todd rocking slowly while Megan wept her heart out until she fell asleep sighing Todd carefully pick her up into his arms and carried her to bed while he slept on the floor.

It was Friday morning and everything was normal as normal could be in the Fleming household. Todd took the girls to school giving their mom a kiss and hug before leaving.

Later on that afternoon Megan got a call from work asking if she could do an emergency surgery Megan being the stubborn person she is she told them she would be there in five. Megan grabbed her bag and six-inch heels and made her way to her car locking the front door behind her. Megan was half way to work when she pulled up at a red light, hearing her phone ring she searched her bag for it not realising the lights had turned green "Megan hunt" she answer then started driving as the cars behind her were honking their car horns

"Megan, can you pick the girls up from your mom's I have to work late tonight"

"I can't Todd I'm sorry why can't they stay at mothers till one of us finishes?" Megan had one hand on the wheel and one holding the phone to her ear

"because Lacey has horse riding lessons and Maddie has cheer practice and before you say anything I already asked your mother she has to go out as soon as one of us gets there but I'm about to go into a very important meeting"

"I have surgery in half an hour I can't pick the girls up sorry" Megan had driven though a red light and before she could do anything a Truck came at full speed colliding into the side of Megan's car sending it flying into a pole knocking Megan out

"Megan?" the line went dead signing "she hung up on me great" Todd took a deep breath not hearing what had just happened went up to his boss and tried to explain the situation and lucky for His boss had kids and a workaholic wife so he understood letting Todd miss this meet just this one time.

Todd was about to drop Lacey off at horse riding lessons when his phone started to buzz "hang on a second Lacey" he answered "hello?"

"Dad I'll be late!" Lacey whined but her dad just smiled

"Yes, yes … yes Megan- what? But I just talked to her there must be some mistake… is she awake?... ugh ok I'll be there as soon as possible"

"What's wrong dad?" Maddie asked confused

"It's your mom'

"Hi I'm looking for Megan Hunt I just a got a phone call saying she was here I'm not sure of everything that happened" Todd was in panic mode and was talking twenty miles an hour

"Calm down sir and take a seat I'll let you know when you can see her"

Joan stepped out of her daughter's room taking a deep breath when she saw Todd and the girls "Todd" she called he looked up then the three of them walked over

"How is she?"

"she was very badly injured but they fixed her up just lots of rest but I don't think it's a good time for the girls to see her so how about we go get some ice cream?" she smiled weakly at the girls knowing Megan wouldn't want them to see her like that and both girls nodded.

Todd paused for a moment before entering the sight made his heart ache, Megan was sitting up staring out the window when she turned to see Todd he saw half her face was bruised and cut up she had stitches on her neck and her arm was in a cast but that's all he could see he knew there would be more a lot more damage.

A tear slid down Megan's cheek she let out a soft groan as she wiped it away trying to ignore the pain in her whole body, then reaching over to her bedside table and got the envelope and held it out towards Todd

Todd hesitating for a moment before slowly walking over and taking it "how are you feeling?" he asked but Megan moved her gaze from his eyes to the window

There was a soft knock at the door then a nurse came in "sorry sir visiting times are over you can come back in the morning"

Todd nodded but looked back at Megan who looked so weak and fragile "I'll bring the girls by tomorrow to see you" and with that he left, not just the room but his life, for both of them Today was the beginning of their new lives, lives without each other, for support and comfort.


End file.
